


Любовь и монстры, или как я провёл лето после апокалипсиса

by greencrayon



Category: Love and Monsters (2020), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Love and Monsters AU, M/M, Monster Apocalypse, Post-Apocalypse, Road Trips, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencrayon/pseuds/greencrayon
Summary: Через семь лет после апокалипсиса Стайлз отправляется в опасный путь, чтобы найти свою школьную любовь Хизер. Мир вокруг кишит монстрами, охотниками и загадками. А еще он повстречал невероятно умного черного пса, который ненавидит кличку Чувак.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Love and Monsters, or, What I Did On My Summer Apocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548131) by [Pdxtrent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pdxtrent/pseuds/Pdxtrent). 



03 июня 2028г

Пишу это письмо на случай, если что-то пойдет не так, чтобы не остаться безымянным и забытым, и в надежде, что нашедший это послание сообщит моему папе и друзьям о том, что же со мной случилось. Если же пропаду без вести, то остается только надеяться, что через сотню лет, когда мир снова изменится, кто-нибудь да найдет моё письмо. Итак, привет, меня зовут Стайлз Стилински, мне 23 года, по знаку Зодиака я Дева, люблю собак и бейсбол. И раз уж я не знаю, кто найдет и прочитает это письмо, пожалуй, я расскажу вам о себе и как мир докатился до нынешнего состояния.

Ну, начнем. На самом деле, _такого_ апокалипсиса не ожидал никто. Падение астероида сюрпризом не стало, в конце концов, Голливуд обожал тему «смерти с небес» задолго до того, как она стала реальностью. Бомбежка тоже не особо удивила — у нас уже когда-то были Часы Судного дня, отсчитывающие минуты до запуска этих фиговин, так что да, и тут без сюрпризов.

Смотрите, какая диспозиция выходит: апрель 2021, мир потихоньку начинает возвращаться в нормальное состояние после пандемии (ну, относительно нормальное). И вдруг ученые объявляют, что аккурат за орбитой Марса обнаружен астероид, направляющийся к центру Солнечной системы. Он должен бы пролететь мимо Земли — рядом, но мимо — и поэтому всем было пофиг.

Но тут вмешался Марс.

Точнее, астероид K14EP3K на орбите Марса. Малюсенький такой астероид, темный. На траекторию полета чужого астероида он повлиял совсем чуть-чуть. Но и этого хватило.

Довольно быстро выяснилось, что новый астероид упадет на Западный берег США на закате. Пресса недолго думая тут же обозвала его «Закат» (фантазии ноль). У военных США, чертовых параноиков, как оказалось, уже был план на такой случай — и практически неограниченный бюджет.

Так что у нас было время, план и куча атомных бомб — хватило бы чтобы взорвать тысячу гигантских астероидов. Предполагалось, что он пролетит близко к Земле, мы его даже увидим, но тут-то и взорвем его на тучу мелких частиц и пару ночей будем наблюдать офигенный метеоритный дождь.

Я сам видел, как его взорвали.

Наверное, все с этой части Земли видели. Как будто Звёздные войны в реале, круто. Ну, там, взрывание планет и прочая фигня и кто бы отказался на это посмотреть? С нашей стороны он пролетал низко над горизонтом, а в Европе и на восточном берегу высоко. Я слышал, что там последствия оказались гораздо хуже, но лично никого из тех мест не встречал.

Никто не знает точно, что пошло не так. То ли из-за состава астероида, то ли из-за бомб… но когда бомбы взорвались, от него осталась только вспышка света. Все увидели взрыв, потом ещё один, ещё один — как эксперты и обещали, вспышка всё усиливалась и увеличивалась. А потом затряслась земля и застонала, и мне показалось, что меня растягивает поперек и в тоже время сдавливает.

А потом я потерял сознание, как и все люди, которых я спрашивал уже после. 

Когда мы проснулись, мир совершенно изменился.

Та вспышка света, каким бы не был ее источник, мгновенно изменила всё положение вещей. То был переломное событие, До и После нашего мира, и большинство людей просто называет его Событие. Лучше чем Происшествие или Инцидент, но воображения им всё-таки не хватает, и если бы я услышал такое название в сериале, я бы долго стебался над сценаристами.

В любом случае, Событие изменило практически всё: деревья, животных и людей. Изменило большинство из нас, может быть, потому что нас было так много на Земле.

Одни остались простыми людьми, как мой отец, другие получили странные способности, которые можно назвать только магией — как я.

Я из тех, кого называют Искрами. Ну, я не могу произносить заклинания или что-то вроде того (ну или по крайней мере у меня нет ни малейшей идеи, как это сделать), но могу создать свет, тепло, огонь — всё в этом духе. Искр не часто встретишь, но мы всё-таки не редки. В бункере недалеко от нас есть женщина, её зовут Призывающая шторм, она может управлять ветром, дождём и даже молнией. Готов поспорить, они не зовут её Шторм из боязни, что она выяснит, как от них удрать по воздуху. Или может быть, они всё ещё боятся нарушить авторские права Диснея — вдруг их юристы навалятся на бункер как стая зомбаков.

Кстати, зомбаков нету, ну или я ничего о них не слышал.

В общем, некоторые люди и животные изменились больше остальных. Иногда еще можно распознать, кем они были раньше. Я как-то издалека видел одно существо — до того как мы спустились бункеры — футов двадцать ростом! И раньше явно было женщиной. Ну, а так как она в тот момент грызла ногу человека обычного роста, я не стал останавливаться, чтобы спросить, как её зовут, была ли она все ещё разумной или узнать, есть ли плюсы в таких переменах.

Теперь тех, кому больше всего досталось, мы зовём феями. Получается, мы дали сказочное имя тем, кто превратились в монстров из ночных кошмаров.

И наверное, стоит упомянуть другую часть моей истории. Хизер, мою девушку. Пожалуй, она и есть причина всей этой истории. Хизер и я вынуждены были разделиться во время Смуты. Так мы называем период сразу после того, как мир стал меняться.

Много людей погибло. Те, кто не стали монстрами, стали едой для монстров.

Я помню своего первого монстра. Он был летающий. С блестящими серыми перьями, нечто вроде смеси голубя и вороны, а морда у него просто ужас. Без клюва, зубищ больше чем у стаи аллигаторов, а размером со среднюю собаку. Теперь мы называем их гарпиями, и к счастью их легко убить, а то плодятся они быстрее комаров.

Честно, я больше скучаю по мелочам. Даже не по электричеству и приборам, которые перестали работать после События, но по мелочам вроде стирального порошка. Я скучаю по запаху Тайда. Это запах Бикон Хиллс как я его помню, он напоминает мне о доме.

А большинство из выживших людей или почти людей спрятались по бункерам ради своей же безопасности. Мы пытались сидеть по домам в городах, но там слишком много монстров и слишком мало нас.

Пожалуй, мне стоит рассказать вам о людях, которые живут со мной в бункере. В моём гнёздышке. Мне повезло, потому что здесь со мной папа. А мама умерла ещё до смуты, когда мне было девять, так что ещё даже до Заката мы жили вдвоём с отцом.

Мой лучший друг Скотт и его мама тоже живут с нами в бункере. Скотт самый лучший, он мне как брат, даже лучше — его я люблю, а не только терплю по праздникам. Его маму зовут Мелисса и несмотря на наши со Скоттом многолетние усилия, она и мой отец отказываются стать прекрасной парой. Грустно, что они сами себя засунули во френдзону. Раньше Мелисса работала медсестрой, а после События обрела способность лечить одним прикосновением. Конечно, Лазаря из мертвых не поднимет, но если лечит твои раны, они заживут быстрее и лучше, чем с любым лекарством. Нам повезло, что она с нами, без неё мы бы не справились и многие не выжили бы.

Дальше… с нами живёт Малия, вроде как моя бывшая девушка, но сейчас встречается с Тео, который раньше жил в другом бункере неподалёку, но недавно переехал к нам. Вот уж кто отстойный чувак. Ни с того, ни с сего прямо сразу после переезда он решил, что Скотт должен быть его новым лучшим другом, и я уже устал быть на втором месте после Тео.

Ещё у нас есть Джексон, которого я знаю с восьми лет, и сейчас он ведёт себя чуточку лучше, чем старших классах. Он получил способность превращаться в невероятно отвратительную ящерицеподобную тварь. До События у него жила игуана, вот он на неё ужасно похож, это даже подозрительно. Ну даже если он частично игуана, это не объясняет, откуда у него в хвосте нейротоксичный яд. Может быть, просто потому что он Джексон. Кому ещё подойдёт ядовитый хвост лучше, чем ему?

Самый близкий друг Джексона Дэнни тоже живет с нами. Загадочным образом, несмотря на то что он лучший друг Джексона, он вовсе не ужасный. А Итан его бойфренд. Или их обоих… я даже не хочу знать, как у них так получилось. У Итана раньше был брат, Айден, но он погиб во время смуты. Он был одним из последних, которых мы потеряли.

И Джордан — до События он работал вместе с моим папой помощником шерифа и считался совершенно нормальным человеком, пока однажды при атаке он вдруг буквально не взорвался пламенем. А когда он объят огнём, то непобедим. Это круто. Но меня бесит, что из всех видов пламени, я только его огонь не могу контролировать.

И наконец, предпоследний человек, который присоединился к нам до Мерзкого Тео, девушка Джордана Брейден. Она классная и опасная, наверное, самая опасная из всех людей, которых я встречал. Ну правда. Она и без оружия может кого хочешь убить тремя сотнями способов. А когда она к нам присоединилась, притащила много оружия, потому что раньше была охотницей.

И это приводит нас к охотникам. Что я могу сказать об охотниках? Честно, о них мало что точно известно, в основном догадки.

Их сообщество стало известным в времена смуты. Охотники были единственным кое-как надёжным способом передать информацию от одного города в другой, как раз то время феи очень распоясались. Но у моего папы есть теория, что охотники существовали и раньше. Вроде секретной секты. Я согласен с ним, потому что думаю, было бы практически невозможно добиться такого опыта и собрать столько оружия за короткий срок сразу после События. Они охраняют свои секреты. Даже Брейден, а она больше не одна из них, всё равно хранит тайну. Лично моё мнение — только с таким условием она смогла выйти из сообщества охотников, иначе её бы не отпустили, но Скотт говорит, не надо поддаваться паранойе.

Охотники убивают самых опасных фей, тех, которые настоящие монстры. У них есть девиз, по-французски звучит очень пафосно «Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent». Переводится как «Мы охотимся на тех, кто охотится на нас». Также охотники передают сообщения и поддерживают связь между бункерами.

Вы спросите, к чему я веду? Ну, недавно двое охотников заглянули к нам в бункер. У нас он маленький, всего одиннадцать человек, находимся мы в относительно безопасной зоне, поэтому охотников видим редко.

Однажды вечером тот охотник, что помоложе, его зовут Мэтт, пил со мной картофельный самогон, который мы с Дэнни придумали гнать год назад. На водку мало похоже, но напиться можно. Мы разговорились, я рассказал ему Хизер, что она была моей девушкой до смуты. И оказалось, что он знает её!

Месяц или два назад охотники побывали в её бункере. Он довольно большой, на побережье и не очень далеко отсюда. Мэтт сказал, в среднем человек пешком дойдёт за шесть или семь ночевок. Сказал, что Хизер ни с кем не встречается, и ни разу не видел, чтобы с кем-то встречалась.

Я достал старую карту Калифорнии — она хранилась у меня ещё до События — и он указал, где её бункер, и показал ещё пару безопасных бункеров по дороге, где могут приютить путника. Мэтт не очень хорошо знал дорогу от нас до неё — он шёл по другому пути, — но предложил поговорить с другой группой охотников, которые живут неподалёку, с Арджентами. Мэтт даже дал мне пару советов по самым важным моментам, например, каких мест избегать — там феи были особенно злыми, и рассказал про пару уголков, где живут существа, которых даже охотники не смогли убить. Он клялся, что в одном из них поселился настоящий дракон.

Наутро охотники уехали. А я остался со своей картой, думал о Хизер. Размышлял, а вдруг она ждала меня все эти годы, ждала, что я её найду? Знаю, это глупо, но почему она тогда ни с кем не встречается? Может быть, это судьба. Или вдруг она получила способность видеть будущее и знает, что я когда-то приду за ней. Вариантов много.

Я понимаю, что я везунчик. Здесь безопасно. У меня есть папа, я бесконечно благодарен судьбе за него. Скотт и Мелисса здесь, и мы все как семья. И мои друзья, даже Мерзкий Тео или Иногда-Всё-Равно-Скотина Джексон. Но теперь я знаю, что Хизер где-то там, и всё изменилось.

Целых два последних месяца я изучал и запоминал карту, составлял план и подбирал вещи, которые мне понадобятся по дороге. Разговаривал с Брейден Джорданом, они больше всех провели времени на поверхности — потому что Брейден очень опасная, а Джордана невозможно убить. Ну и я считаю, их заводит секс в рискованных ситуациях.

Итак, я написал всем записки и составил план.

Выхожу завтра утром.

Завтра тот самый день. Я иду искать бункер Хизер.


	2. Глава 2

Стайлз хотел бы сказать, что всё шло как задумано, что план сработал идеально. Но на самом деле нет. Уже на первом дне пути обнаружились проблемы.

Он снова посмотрел на карту, сверился с отцовским старым компасом, и окончательно убедился: с таким четко заданным направлением невозможно заблудиться. Но он заблудился. Пошёл через старый заповедник около Бикон Хиллс, о котором охотник Мэтт рассказывал, что там обычно нет фей из-за диких собак — Стайлз и его друзья по бункеру часто слышали их вой по ночам. Когда те завыли впервые, Стайлз подумал, что это волки, но отец заметил — вряд ли волки могли появиться всего через семь лет, раз уж они вымерли в Калифорнии за пятьдесят лет до События. Скорее всего выли одичавшие собаки.

Стайлз тогда промолчал и не стал озвучивать мысль, что никто не знает, как Событие могло повлиять на собак.

Охотник же заверил, что собаки в заповеднике избегают людей, опасных фей вообще прогоняют, поэтому путь через заповедник надёжный и ведёт к побережью. Он дал инструкции как дойти до укрепления, которое построили Ардженты на краю того, что осталось от Бикон Хиллс. И посоветовал спросить Криса, когда Стайлз доберётся туда.

Он также строго-настрого велел Стайлзу не флиртовать с дочкой Арджентов, потому что когда Мэтт сам пытался строить ей глазки, она пригрозила его пристрелить.

Кажется, опасная девушка. Стайлз был заинтригован.

Мэтт советовал следовать за рекой через заповедник. Какое-то время Стайлз так и шёл, но потом запутался в кустах и деревьях и попытался обойти их, чтобы вернуться к берегу. Через час он понял, что река осталась неизвестно где. Это была большая река и Стайлз не мог понять, как он её потерял.

Так что он пытался вернуться в том направлении, где по идее должна была быть река, и в конце концов наткнулся на здоровенный выгоревший особняк в середине леса.

Сначала Стайлзу показалось, что пожар был недавно, что дому удалось устоять во времена ранней смуты. Однако через несколько минут он понял — даже запаха гари не чувствует, а приглядевшись увидел явные признаки застарелых руин. Здесь давно произошла трагедия, скорее всего ещё до События или вскоре после него. Стайлз взглянул на солнце — оно висело низко над горизонтом, — и понял, что вечереет, а из руин на ночь получится отличное укрытие от фей. Раз уж он умудрился потерять дорогу к реке.

Доски заскрипели и застонали, когда он шагнул на ступеньки крыльца, покореженные пламенем и временем.

Внутри дома в полу первого этажа обнаружилась огромная дыра, ведущая в подвал. Стайлз закрыл глаза и призвал шарик света — таким образом он огляделся и нашел сбоку бетонную лестницу вниз. Он стал осторожно спускаться по ступеням, но вскоре показалось, что сверху раздался какой-то шорох, и он замер. Подождал немного, но звук не повторился. Возможно, это были феи, о которых не знали охотники. Ничего больше не произошло, и он продолжил спускаться вниз, пока не оказался в подвале.

Там всё было завалено обломками, а еще обнаружилась комната с надежным замком на крепкой металлической двери. Странно, но она открылась, когда Стайлз толкнул её. Он не знал, чего ожидать, может быть кладовую для продуктов и других вещей, но нашел что-то вроде большой конуры. Внутри пусто, за исключением тысяч и тысяч глубоких царапин, оставленных острыми когтями в бетонных стенах. И даже вгрызшихся в металлическую дверь.

Теперь стало понятно, почему дверь открывалась внутрь и запиралась на замок снаружи.

Стайлз сел на свой рюкзак. Эта комната, пожалуй, самое безопасное место для ночёвки во всей округе, а если оставить дверь открытой, его не запрут потихоньку. И есть еще один способ обезопасить вход. Он посильнее осветил комнату и снова вышел в подвал.

Сверху снова послышался шум, на этот раз больше похожий на рычание, и Стайлз вспомнил об одичавших собаках — охотники о них упоминали, и именно их слышали ночью заповеднике. Он осторожно шагнул к двери и посмотрел вверх — там виднелся силуэт огромной собаки. Стайлз улыбнулся потихоньку — все знают, что собаки опасаются огня, поэтому он плеснул силы в маленький шарик света и тот разгорелся огнём, запылал жаром и разросся до размеров огромного пламени, заполнив собой подвал. Обгоревшие останки дома будто бы ответили эхом на его магию.

Изредка Стайлз чувствовал такой отклик. Он заметил, что некоторые деревья, когда их сжигаешь, сохраняют эхо огня, а это может быть полезным. Дом случайно оказался отличным выбором для ночёвки. Сверху собака пискнула и царапая когтями пол удрала наружу, Стайлзу даже стало стыдно за то, что он испугал и прогнал её. Но если это она оставила те царапины в комнате, то пустить её на ночь в подвал было бы слишком страшно.

Стайлз уменьшил пламя, оставив от него только свет, но сила, которую огонь пробудил в пепле и горелых бревнах, осталась. Она ждала. Любой шаг по золе или любой звук станет для него предупреждением, пока сила не погаснет с утренним рассветом. Магия сохранялась в течение ночи, но днём поддерживать её было трудно.

Много времени и попыток уходило на то, чтобы изучить подробности своего дара, но Стайлз старался, и магия всегда отвечала на его зов. Ну, за исключением огня Джордана.

Шарик высветил еще одну дверь с другой стороны подвала, наполовину заваленную обломками пола, и Стайлз подумал, возможно, дом сгорел позже, чем ему показалось. В ранние дни смуты люди к своим домам часто добавляли подземные ходы и скрытые двери с выходом наружу из подвалов.

Стайлз шагнул ближе, обходя обломки и головешки, дёрнул дверь. Закрыто. Он попробовал повернуть защелку на врезном замке, но она не поддалась, а когда он покрутил в другую сторону, оказалось, что дверь не была заперта изнутри. Стайлз снова толкнул её и почувствовал, как она чуть-чуть качнулась, значит, не настолько покосилась, чтобы совсем не сдвинуться с места. Осталось понять, зачем её подперли со стороны туннеля. Странно. Может быть, жители этого дома заперли её, когда спасались от фей, проникших внутрь, а затем подожгли их в подвале? Или что-то поселилось в туннеле? У него даже мурашки пробежали по спине. И Стайлз закрыл дверь на замок.

Он вернулся в комнату. Над ним что-то почти бесшумно двигалось, взглянув наверх, он увидел знакомую тень, удиравшую от него. Пёс вернулся. Стайлз по привычке чуть не бросил огнём снова, но передумал. Пёс раньше жил в этом доме, но почему-то даже не попытался спуститься вниз. Стайлз подумал — хорошо иметь дополнительную защиту против фей и не стоит отпугивать собаку.

Он пожал плечами и решил, что если пёс попытается напасть, его всегда можно будет прогнать огнём.

Стайлз разжег небольшой костер, больше для настроения, чем из нужды, и вынул один из маленьких металлических контейнеров, которые взял с собой в дорогу.

Первое, что он пробовал делать как Искра — это разжигать огонь, призывать его. Задача удалась не сразу и прошло много времени, прежде чем он научился контролировать его. Свет он вызывал легко, вот жара или, наоборот, холод поддавались гораздо сложнее. Стайлз до конца не понимал, откуда они брались, а наука не особо помогала с объяснениями, потому что он хорошо помнил закон Исаака Ньютона о сохранении энергии.

Тайны тайнами, а Стайлз открыл крышку контейнера с замороженной похлебкой — еду он приготовил еще до похода. Картошку и морковку они выращивали вокруг бункера уже много лет, а тушеное беличье мясо добавляло питательности. Вскоре контейнер нагрелся и из него донёсся восхитительный запах. Работая со своим даром, Стайлз довольно быстро понял, что металл нужно нагревать и остужать постепенно, иначе он может прогнуться и покорежиться. Ну теперь этот навык был уже отработан.

Он вынул вилку и начал есть, одновременно делая запись дневнике. Поев, призвал огонь снова и почистил вилку и контейнер, а потом убрал их аккуратно назад в свой рюкзак.

Спать еще не хотелось, и он разрешил огню разгореться и создал из него человеческую фигуру, которая шагнула на пол из языков пламени. Затем медленно, следуя опыту, вылепил из света детали, форму, движение, медленно добавляя цвет и текстуру. Он заранее знал, кого создаст. Чем лучше помнилось лицо человека, тем легче было его вылеплять.

Вскоре перед ним стоял его отец, будто бы живой, а не за несколько миль отсюда.

— Привет, пап, — сказал Стайлз. Иллюзия улыбнулась ему и закатила глаза, прямо как настоящая.

Такие иллюзии были своего рода искусством. С виду они почти не отличались от прототипа, пока не потрогаешь. Когда Стайлз столько учился делать их, любой человек мог распознать мираж от реальности, но с каждым разом у него получалось всё лучше и лучше, и Стайлз увлёкся розыгрышами. Например, наводил иллюзию, будто бы оставил дверь открытой, хотя настоящая дверь находилась в нескольких футах от фальшивой, и жителям бункера пришлось стать более внимательными.

Почему-то Джексон всегда мог отличить иллюзию от реальности, может быть, ему помогали глаза рептилии, или он видел тепло, засранец никогда не сознавался. Все остальные пообещали прибить Стайлза сотню раз — розыгрыши им нравились ровно до тех пор, пока они сами не попадали в ловушку.

Стайлз творил из огня и чувствовал странный ответный порыв от пепла снаружи комнаты, будто бы тот всё ещё был жив после пожара. Подумав над загадочным притяжением и силой, он позвал пепел — тот полетел к нему, такой же послушный, как огонь. Более плотный пепел закружился смерчем по полу и вырос, встраиваясь в фигуру отца.

Стайлз так же подстроил его под свое желание, как он работал с огнём. Пару раз ошибся, но годы экспериментов со светом быстро научили его исправлять свои огрехи, и вскоре он уже понял, как нужно использовать пепел. Отец протянул руку. Стайлз пожал её и чуть не упал — фигура подтянула его на ноги.

— Сукин с… — Стайлз так удивился, что чуть не потерял управление иллюзией, свет и огонь вырвались, а пепел посыпался на пол. Но фигуру удалось быстро восстановить, совмещая пепел, огонь и свет воедино. На ощупь фигура оказалась плотной и теплой.

Давно он не чувствовал такое изумление, чуть ли не впервые после обретения силы. Пожалуй, единственный раз он был так же сильно шокирован — когда однажды случайно призвал огонь. Мозг сразу же стал придумывать кучу возможностей, как можно использовать пепел, и вдруг сзади донеслось тихое рычание. Повернувшись, Стайлз увидел, что иллюзия распалась и двигалась вперёд, а пёс, наоборот, ступил ей навстречу. На миг показалось, будто бы его глаза вспыхнули, когда он смотрел на огонь.

— Идиот, — выругал себя за невнимательность Стайлз. Его вполне могли убить. Как же хорошо, что пёс оказался не агрессивным, несмотря на царапины на стене. Стайлз слишком увлёкся пеплом и не заметил, как подошел пёс, такой промах легко мог бы стать причиной гибели в мире вне бункера.

Стайлз устроился спать, а силу направил в пепел и свет, создавая иллюзию пустой стены вместо входа в подвал. И уснул, зная, что утренний свет разбудит его, когда солнце упадёт на иллюзию и разобьет её.

***

Утром он проснулся задолго до того, как рассветные лучи заглянули в подвал, и сам убрал иллюзию. Магией согрел воздух.

Он ожидал увидеть пса, что тот снова будет сидеть у двери, но его нигде не было видно. Стайлз вынул яблоко и кусок твёрдого козьего сыра — они обменивались овощами на сыр с ближайшим бункером. Конечно, не сравнить с сырами до События. Стайлз готов был бы убить, лишь бы снова ощутить вкус феты как раньше. Но сыр есть сыр, спасибо и на этом.

Поев, он убрал остатки в рюкзак, и на миг задумался, дотронувшись до пустого контейнера, оставшегося после ужина. Стайлз снял крышку и призвал пепел, тот закрутился, поднялся струйкой с земли и медленно осел в контейнер, наполняя его доверху. Стайлз убрал его в рюкзак, огляделся и стал подниматься по ступеням.

Наверху немного побродил, набрел на комнату — раньше она явно была кухней.

У него снова появилась то странное чувство, когда глаза заметили что-то, а мозг ещё не понял что именно. Это чувство не отпускало его, а на пороге выгоревшей кухни только усилилось.

Они были повсюду.

На полу, на пепле, отпечатались следы собачьих лап, но хватало и следов босых вроде бы человеческих ног. Стайлз точно не знал, принадлежали ли они людям или сюда заходили и феи. Пожав плечами, он вышел на крыльцо, вынул свой драгоценный компас из кармана вместе с картой.

Как же всё-таки жаль, что он не прихватил большую карту округа Бикон, которая раньше висела в офисе его отца. По его нынешней карте штата Калифорния было сложно понять, где он свернул не туда. И всё-таки кажется река заворачивала на север, а раз он её не перешел, то значит стоит идти на запад, и где-нибудь он обязательно в неё упрётся.

Стайлз поправил лямку, спустился по ступенькам и повернул на запад. За углом дома в глаза бросилась куча земли, похоже, совсем свежей. Поколебавшись, Стайлз подошел ближе. Потом ещё ближе — феи вполне могли создать такое укрытие для дневного сна, стоило быть осторожнее.

Но оказалось, то была могила. А на надгробии — на простом камне, окруженном недавно посаженными фиолетовыми цветами, — высечено имя.

Лора Хейл.  
1987 — 2028.

Больше ничего не написано. Имя и даты нацарапаны ногтем или гвоздём. 

Стайлз тихо стоял рядом.

— Привет, Лора, — наконец негромко произнёс он. — Я не знаю тебя, но думаю, на кухне я видел твои следы, — он помолчал. — Что же случилось с тобой? Ты ведь пережила смуту. И ты была довольно молода, — он снова помолчал, затем нагнулся и прикоснулся к надгробию. — Спи спокойно.

Попрощавшись с ней, ему стало легче, ведь, кажется, он провёл ночь в её доме. Стайлз уже собрался идти на запад, как вдруг поблизости заметил на земле какую-то штуку, блестящую на солнце. И еще, и еще. Он нагнулся и поднял одну, потом другую.

Стреляные гильзы от винтовки.

На них был выгравирован рисунок, Стайлз покрутил гильзу, чтобы на неё упал луч света, и прищурившись наконец смог рассмотреть — старая эмблема бейсбольной команды Нью-Орлеан Сэйнтс.

До чего же странно. Стайлз едва не выбросил её назад, но решил принести гильзу в качестве сувенира Скотту, тот всё ещё скучал по спорту и матчам, которые раньше показывали по телевизору.

Присев на корточки, он внимательно рассмотрел остальные гильзы — вдруг среди них найдутся и с эмблемами команды Патриотов? Но нет, не повезло, только с логотипом Сэйнтов. Надо же, какой фанат здесь был.

Стайлз сгреб их в карман.


	3. Глава 3

Стайлз снова сверился с компасом и отправился в путь, часто перепроверяя направление по карте. Несколько раз он останавливался, чтобы оглядеться — ему показалось, что сзади кто-то идёт, но никого не было видно.

Так продолжалось, пока он не устроил привал у маленького ручейка пару часов спустя, чтобы пообедать. Воду он не видел со вчерашнего дня, и она уже заканчивалось во фляге. Стайлз наполнил водой из ручейка металлический контейнер, подогрел его до кипячения и оставил бурлить на пару минут, а сам достал яблоко и кусочки сыра для обеда. Затем остудил контейнер с водой.

Ручей безмятежно бежал на запад, на летнем небе ни облачка. Охотники оказались правы, ни одной феи он не увидел в заповеднике. Интересно, что же их отпугивало, неужели просто собаки?

Но когда Стайлз обернулся оценить пройдённый путь, увидел, что теперь не один.

В тени, всего в десяти футах, положив голову на какой-то красный обрывок, лежал здоровенный чёрный пёс. И внимательно смотрел на Стайлза. Тот замер от неожиданности, но потом успокоился и поздоровался:

— Привет, мальчик, я тебя не видел.

Пёс не двинулся, но продолжал внимательно наблюдать. Стайлз поколебался, но сдался и залез в рюкзак — пёс заметно напрягся, когда он пошевелился. Стайлз медленно вынул сыр и отломил от него маленький кусочек. Протянул псу, однако тот его проигнорировал и всё так же молча смотрел.

— Ну ты чего, чувак, сыр вкусный. Конечно, не фета, но всё-таки сыр и на вкус как сыр.

Пёс прижал уши и тихо, грозно прорычал. Не очень-то дружелюбный звук, но горло вырвать не пытался.

Стайлз вздохнул и опустил руку с кусочком на землю. Пожал плечами и сам откусил от большого куска сыра. Не пропадать же хорошему продукту. Неподалёку на дереве две вороны устроили гам, как они обычно делают, когда злятся или видят гарпию. Стайлз поскорее оглянулся проверить, нет ли опасности, а когда повернулся назад — пёс сидел на прежнем месте, а сыра уже не было.

Стайлз фыркнул.

— Наглеешь, чувак.

Пёс прижал уши и снова тихо прорычал.

— Хочешь ещё? — спросил Стайлз, отламывая другой кусочек сыра и протягивая псу.

Пёс навострил уши и на этот раз подошел поближе всего на шажок.

— Вот так, молодец, — подбодрил его Стайлз, и на этот раз пёс не стал прижимать уши и рычать, а наоборот, шагнул ближе прямо к Стайлзу. Огромный был пёс, здоровенный, Стайлз подумал, может быть, он наполовину волк, раз такой огромный, плюс было что-то волчье в его облике. Пёс понюхал предложенный сыр, осторожно взял его с ладони зубами, отшагнул назад и снова лёг в тени, чтобы наблюдать за Стайлзом.

Тот отломил ещё один кусочек сыра и снова протянул на руке вперёд.

— Вот, мальчик, — тихо сказал он. Пёс протянул голову и взял кусок.

Стайлз улыбнулся и протянул последний кусочек сыра.

— Вот так, чувак, — сказал он, и пёс немедленно прижал уши, отвернулся и зарычал.

Стайлз вырос с отцом-полицейским. Он с детства научился быть внимательным и наблюдательным, и знал главное правило: один раз — случайность, два раза — совпадение, но три — уже закономерность.

— Хорошо, никаких чуваков. Как насчёт Мигеля? — спросил он пса, а тот укоризненно посмотрел на него со всё ещё прижатыми ушами и оскаленными зубами и снова отвернулся.

— Понял, Мигель тоже не подходит, — сделал вывод Стайлз. — Ну, а Мальчик нормально?

Пёс посмотрел на него и во взгляде явно читалась снисходительность. Стайлз уже понял, что пёс намного умнее тех собак, что жили на земле до События. И подумал, не поэтому ли пёс совершенно один? Наверное, тяжело быть единственным разумным представителем целого вида.

— Хорошо, я понял, — сказал Стайлз. — Тогда будешь Мальчик.

Пёс хмуро уставился на него, и Стайлз решил, что, наверное, он всегда в таком настроении.

Солнце стояло высоко, и вскоре предстояло вернуться к реке, чтобы добраться до Арджентов к вечеру. Пора было отправляться в путь.

— Мне пора идти, — поведал Стайлз. — Хочешь пойти со мной?

Пёс оглянулся в направлении дома, потом на Стайлза. Встал и отправился назад в гору.

— Ну что ж, значит нет, — сказал Стайлз. Но не успел он продолжить, как Мальчик остановился и поднял земли красную тряпку, которая раньше лежала рядом с ним, вернулся к Стайлзу и взглянул на него. — О, значит ты хочешь, чтобы я её понёс? — спросил он и потянулся к тряпке, но пёс зарычал и отступил. — Понял, понял, не трогать, сам понесешь. Договорились, приятель.

Мальчик подождал, пока Стайлз начнет путь, а сам пошёл позади.

Время летело быстро. Стайлз указывал на растения и предметы, разговаривал с псом, рассказывая ему о своём отце, о жизни до События, о старом джипе, который достался ему от мамы и был символом прежней жизни. Правда, без бензина джип просто стоял около бункера как украшение.

Мальчик отвечал разного сорта рычанием, фырканьем, осуждающим взглядом. Стайлз был в восторге.

Когда они наконец наткнулись на реку, Стайлз уже был основательно взмокший от летней жары, он кинулся к приглашающим прохладным водам — очень уж хотелось остудиться.

Но не успел дойти до края берега, как Мальчик начал рычать, тихо и опасно, как будто на этот раз предупреждал, а не просто разговаривал.

Стайлз увидел, что пёс внимательно и тревожно смотрит на реку, но сам он там ничего не разглядел. Однако он уже доверял Мальчику и понимал, что тот не просто боится глубины. Скорее всего, в под водой пряталось что-то ещё, поэтому Стайлз отошел как можно дальше, пока пёс не перестал рычать.

— Ну, а теперь мы в безопасности? — спросил Стайлз, а пёс посмотрел на него почти довольным взглядом, значит да. Поэтому Стайлз, а он всегда был любопытным болваном, подобрал камень побольше и швырнул его в реку.

Река взорвалась.

Сотни щупалец забурлили, зашевелились, поползли по берегу, и Стайлз и Мальчик торопливо попятились. Издалека удалось разглядеть ту тварь, что чуть не поймала его: она была грязного серо-зелёного цвета, как будто скрестили осьминога и морской анемон.

Некоторое время спустя тварь перестала извиваться и медленно уползла обратно под воду. Там она замерла, как будто её и не было вовсе. Если бы Стайлз дотронулся до воды как собирался, ни за что бы не выжил. Пришлось задуматься, мимо скольки таких же тварей он уже прошел сегодня…

Внезапно тяжелый вес сбил его с ног и придавил земле. Стайлз упал, размахивая руками и ногами, отбиваясь, а страшный монстр рычал и придавливал его тяжелыми лапами. Когда наконец Стайлзу удалось поднять голову, он разглядел, что это был всего лишь Мальчик, именно он уронил его на землю.

Пёс три раза грозно прорычал и отступил, одним взглядом говоря, что тот идиот раз не слушал предупреждение.

Затем пёс развернулся и поднял красную тряпку — теперь Стайлз был почти уверен, что раньше она была рубашкой. А в сочетании с руинами дома и свежей могилой, оставалось только подозревать, что раньше рубашка принадлежала Лоре Хейл.

— Ого, — сказал Стайлз. — Кажется, ты меня слишком помял и теперь я не могу встать, Мальчик.

Пёс хмуро поглядел на него и вернулся на дорогу подальше от того места, куда недавно вылезла та штука с щупальцами. Стайлз вздохнул, сел, отряхнулся и встал на ноги.

— Вот ты и покинул у меня в час нужды, Мальчик. А как же лучший друг человека? Не осталось никакой преданности.

Стайлзу пришлось припустить, чтобы догнать пса.

— Эй, Мальчик, — сказал он через минуту, а пёс обернулся, всё ещё осуждающе глядя на него. — Спасибо, что спас мне жизнь.

Пёс фыркнул и какое-то время совсем не обращал внимание на Стайлза, но через полчаса нашел место у реки, к которому привёл их обоих. Берег здесь и вправду заметно отличался от берега на том месте, куда вылезали щупальца, и от большинства точек у реки, которые они уже прошли. Только сейчас до Стайлза дошло, что они столкнулись в общем-то с небольшой тварью, судя по следам.

Он вынул флягу и почистил её, наполнил водой, подогрел, подождал пока погибнут бактерии, и снова охладил воду. Днём магия давалась труднее, чем ночью, пусть даже они сидели в тени под деревьями. У воды оказался металлический привкус, но её всё равно было безопаснее пить, чем неочищенную речную.

Мальчик наблюдал с интересом, в глазах у него горело любопытство. Стайлз объяснил ему, как работает его магия, что он Искра. И казалось, что Мальчик заинтересовался этим аспектом гораздо больше, чем всеми историями, что Стайлз рассказывал в течение дня.

Отдохнув, наполнив флягу водой, они снова отправились в путь, держась чуть подальше от реки. Стайлз объяснил, как работают его иллюзии, а затем осторожно рассказал про пепел из дома Лоры, как он добавил плотности иллюзиям, которой им не хватало раньше.

Мальчик внимательно слушал, и Стайлзу показалось, будто он был рад или хотя бы доволен объяснениями.

Вскоре Мальчик стал отходить в лес неподалёку, принюхиваться или прислушиваться.

«Я все равно буду звать тебя чувак», — подумал Стайлз. — «Только не вслух».

И улыбнулся — пёс снова выглянул из-за деревьев и осуждающе посмотрел на него издалека, как будто мог читать мысли. Внезапно Стайлза окатило ужасное озарение — а вдруг Мальчик и вправду может читать мысли?

Стайлз проверил эту теорию. В течение следующего часа он намеренно думал о чем-нибудь сторону пса, но тот игнорировал эти мысли совершенно, а когда Стайлз говорил о чем-то вслух, то всегда реагировал взглядом или звуком.

Похоже, даже если пёс и умел читать мысли, то Стайлзу об этом сообщать не хотел. Стайлз стал рассказывать псу о жутко ядовитых синекольчатых осьминогах и строить предположения, что же могло с ними статься после События.

Их размеренному путешествию вскоре пришел внезапный конец. Стайлз рассказывал Мальчику о том, как в детстве он обожал сэндвичи с арахисовым маслом и майонезом, на что пёс в отвращении кривился. Как вдруг Мальчик обернулся, понюхал воздух и зарычал, прижимая уши, и заступил дорогу. Стайлз прислушался, но ничего не уловил. Солнце садилось на западе, и он знал, что они уже подошли близко к укреплению Арджентов.

— Ты знаешь, как добраться отсюда до бункера Арджентов? — спросил Стайлз пса. Мальчик зарычал на него, почти так же серьезно, как перед рекой.

Стайлзу теперь не нужно было повторять дважды.

— Мальчик? — спросил он и призадумался. — Опасны ли Ардженты для меня?

Мальчик посмотрел на него каким-то новым взглядом. Стайлзу показалось, что в нём читалась боль, пёс тут же отвернулся. На миг Стайлз захотел поменять все свои силы магии на телепатию, чтобы узнать, что такое происходит в голове Мальчика.

Пёс выглядел несчастным. До сей поры они общались вполне удачно, но всё утро Стайлз раздумывал, как бы сделать общение менее односторонним. Идей было много. Очень. Много. Одна лучше другой. Но где достать игру скрэббл или доску для спиритических сеансов в 2028-м, он не имел понятия.

Стайлз присел и расчистил землю от листиков и травы. Нарисовал два круга.

— Эй, Мальчик, — позвал он, и пёс подошел. — Смотри, этот круг означает «да», а вот этот «нет».

И Стайлз указал сначала на один круг, потом на другой.

Мальчик наклонил голову набок и посмотрел на Стайлза непонятным взглядом.

— Итак, я думаю, Ардженты опасные, да? — спросил он.

Мальчик немедленно поставил правую лапу на круг с «да» и тут же убрал её.

— Да! — восторженно закричал Стайлз. — Я знал, что это сработает!

Мальчик выпустил красную рубашку из пасти, наклонился и лизнул Стайлза в щеку.

— Как это мило, — сказал тот. — Даже круче, чем когда ты спас мне жизнь. Спасибо, Мальчик.

Мальчик тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся.

— Что ж, новый вопрос, — сказал Стайлз. — Опасны ли Ардженты для меня?

Мальчик мельком взглянул на Стайлза и, подумав, поставил лапу на круг «нет».

— Значит, они опасны для тебя, — с болью в сердце сделал вывод Стайлз. — Они все плохие?

Мальчик задумался, и наконец поставил левую лапу на «нет».

— Мэтт сказал, что Ардженты могли бы помочь мне с направлением, в котором идти к океану. Мэтт шёл более кружным путём. Можно ли верить Арджентам с картами?

Почти мгновенно Мальчик ответил «да».

— Ты справишься здесь один, пока я побуду там? — спросил Стайлз. — Я не пойду, если ты не хочешь. Ты мой друг, но мне полезно было бы разузнать, что там впереди на пути, и может быть, принять душ.

Пёс фыркнул и поставил правую лапу на круг «да».

— Хорошо. Тогда я зайду к ним в бункер, получу информацию, возможно помоюсь. Хочешь ли ты сказать мне что-нибудь ещё?

Мальчик взглянул на него и поставил лапу между кругов.

— То есть, сформулирую вопрос по-другому: хочешь ли ты мне сказать что-нибудь ещё, что мы можем решить, отвечая «да» или «нет»?

Мальчик поставил левую лапу на «нет».

— Хорошо, — сказал Стайлз. — Тогда подождём, пока не придумаем способ разговаривать по-другому.

Он встал и внимательно посмотрел на Мальчика.

— Мы готовы?

Пёс поставил правую лапу вперёд и Стайлз засмеялся.

— Ну правда, ты самый лучший.

Мальчик поднял рубашку Лоры и они зашагали, пока впереди не появились очертания моста, о котором говорил Мэтт.

— Там мост, — тихо сказал Стайлз, глядя на пса. — Встретимся тут завтра? Утром?

Мальчик посмотрел на него и поставил правую лапу вперёд.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стайлз. — Хорошо.

Он подумал об опасности, которой так боялся Мальчик.

— Если я не появлюсь завтра к полудню, найдёшь моего папу? Он умный, если ты попробуешь заговорить с ним, он тебя поймёт.

Стайлз подумал минутку и вынул из рюкзака одну из запасных маек, старую, раньше, пока не выцвела, она была в оранжевую и голубую полоску, в ней он смотрел игры Мэтс по телевизору. И почему-то безумно любил её.

— Возьми эту, — попросил он. — Если что-то пойдёт не так, отнеси эту майку. Папа её узнает, — Стайлз положил майку у лап пса. — Если всё будет хорошо, тогда встретимся здесь же завтра утром.

Мальчик снова посмотрел на него тем непонятным взглядом, а затем осторожно наклонился и положил рубашку Лоры прямо к ногам Стайлза, а сам взял выцветшую с голубыми и оранжевыми полосками.

— Ты уверен? — прошептал Стайлз.

Мальчик, глядя прямо ему в глаза, поставил вперёд правую лапу.


	4. Глава 4

Когда Стайлз наконец добрался до бункера Арджентов, солнце касалось западных гор. Кажется, он был на том месте, где раньше находился старый банк Бикон Хиллс, хотя все здания вокруг были разобраны или разрушены и сложены заново, чтобы выстроить стены и башни. У Арджентов был вовсе не бункер, а целый замок, и не хватало разве что флага, развевающегося над крепостью.

Стайлз фыркнул, а потом задумался, что означали в новом мире замковые стены и военизированные отряды, и его плохое предчувствие усилилось.

Впереди на паре башен на заходящем солнце сверкал металл, и Стайлз знал, что за его приближением наблюдают. Поэтому он совсем не удивился, когда на входе повстречался со стражником.

— Кто ты такой? — спросил стражник, ему не хватало разве что униформы, а голос и так был властный.

— Стайлз.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Направляюсь к побережью, чтобы отыскать свою девушку, — ответил он. — Пару месяцев назад я повстречал охотника по имени Мэтт, он видел её там в бункере, и сказал мне, что здесь я могу остановиться и поговорить с Арджентами, о том, как лучше всего добраться до побережья.

— Подожди здесь, — неласково ответил охранник, указав на лавочку. Потом скрылся за дверью. Стайлз присел и стал оглядываться вокруг — сплошные бетонные укрепления. Они казались собранными из кусков наверное потому, что линии стыка были гладкими и чёткими, — будто бы куски цемента сплавлены друг с другом, а не скреплены раствором.

— Стайлз? — раздался голос от двери, и узнав его, он резко обернулся.

— Вэл? — воскликнул он, подпрыгивая на ноги. — О боже, ты жива! — Стайлз ринулся в крепкие объятия.

— О Боже мой, как же ты вырос! — сказала она, охранник снова вышел наружу.

— А ты всё та же! — и вдруг Стайлз заколебался. — А Хэйден?..

— Она жива. И можешь себе представить, даже замужем!

— Неужели за тем… забыл его имя, парень со сложным характером?

— Да, — засмеялась она. — Лиам. Они вместе, это было неизбежно. А твой папа?..

— С ним всё в порядке! Мы живём в бункере за заповедником. А ты с Арджентами?

— Да уже почти год, — сказала она. — После той ночи… — Вэл покачала головой. — Всё стало совсем плохо. Потом Ардженты создали несколько зон. И постепенно разделили людей на семь огражденных застав. Затем разобрали дома между укреплениями, на этом месте мы теперь выращиваем злаки и скот. Совсем не так, как раньше, но всё же неплохо. Теперь почти нет столкновений и смертей.

— Слава богу. Я иногда вспоминаю о знакомых, но сейчас сложно что-либо выяснить.

— Когда Кевин зашел и сказал, что снаружи ждёт какой-то парень по имени Стайлз, и что его отправил сюда охотник Мэтт, я не могла поверить, что это действительно будешь ты!

Кевин за её спиной закатил глаза.

— Незнакомых мы за ворота не пускаем.

— Да, это логично. Можно ли где-нибудь здесь неподалеку безопасно переночевать?

— Ой да что ты, — возмутилась Вэл. — Ты вовсе не незнакомец!

Она подтолкнула его к боковой двери, Стайлз заметил, что не к основной, и подумал, что же это означает и что же за главной дверью.

— Ого, — сказал он, когда она его подтолкнула и ему пришлось отступить, чтобы не врезаться в Кевина. — Спасибо, Вэл.

— Надо отвести тебя к Ардженту, чтобы он одобрил, но это чисто формальность. Тебе придётся всё-таки оставить оружие на входе пока ты здесь.

— Конечно, логично, — повторил Стайлз. Он отстегнул лук от рюкзака и спросил: — А тетиву нужно вынимать? Она в рюкзаке, чтобы не промокла.

— Нет, её можешь оставить. Просто это такое правило у Арджента.

Стайлз снял с ремня ножны с ножом.

— Наверное, стоит предупредить, чтобы стрелы не трогали, потому что наконечники я обмакнул в нейротоксин. Никого не убьет, но пару часов полежат в параличе.

— Ты молодец! — воскликнула Вэл. — А я-то думаю, как же ты сюда добрался всего лишь с луком и ножом.

— Это одна из причин, почему я планировал остановиться здесь, — пояснил он. — Охотник, Мэтт, которого я встретил, не особенно хорошо знал дорогу вдоль реки, он сказал что Ардженты должны знать больше.

— А как ты познакомился с этим Мэттом? — спросила Вэл.

— Он пришел в наш бункер пару месяцев назад. У него было письмо для Скотта. Помнишь Скотта? Ну, его прежний босс-ветеринар оказывается, живёт в бункере недалеко от Рединга. Скотт задал ему несколько вопросов о тех проблемах, что происходят с нашими цыплятами, и Дитон наконец-то ответил.

— А, так тот же охотник останавливался у вас и раньше?

Стайлз был так обрадован встречей с Вэл, что чуть не позабыл обо всех предосторожностях, а сейчас ему хотелось стукнуть себя. Ясно же, его потихоньку допрашивали.

— Я не знаю? — ответил он осторожно. — Если он заходил раньше, то я его не видел.

— Странно, я знаю большинство охотников Арджентов, а это имя мне не знакомо. Можешь ли ты мне его описать?

Стайлз уже сообразил, что не стоит показывать ей иллюзию, как выглядит Мэтт. Свою магию Стайлз хранил в тайне ото всех, кроме жителей своего бункера. Вместо этого он ответил:

— Конечно, я довольно неплохо рисую, попробую нарисовать похожий портрет.

— Это будет замечательно! — сказала Вэл. — У нас тут были некоторые проблемы с дикими охотниками.

— Что за дикие охотники? — спросил Стайлз.

— Они подбирается к маленьким бункерам, убивают жителей, забирают с собой все ценности или оружие. Недавно мы нашли остатки от нескольких таких ограбленных бункеров.

— Как ужасно! Ну, наверное, они не увидели у нас ничего ценного. У папы есть пара пистолетов, на этом всё, — Пэрриша и Брейден и их арсенал Стайлз решил не упоминать.

— То есть вы живёте всего лишь с папой и Скоттом? — спросила Вэл.

— И еще с Мелиссой, мамой Скотта. Но у нас неподалёку есть соседи, их аж тридцать человек в ближайшем бункере.

— Охотники, наверное, подумали, что опасно на вас нападать, раз у вас соседи так близко. Повезло вам.

— Господи, наверное, мне нужно возвращаться домой? — спросил Стайлз. — Я попробую дойти до заповедника за день.

— Заповедник! Ты пришел оттуда?

— Да, мне показалось, что так будет быстрее.

— Вообще-то там можно довольно быстро сгинуть! В заповеднике живут волки.

— Мне показалось, что просто собаки, — ответил он. — Папа говорит, что в Калифорнии не было волков с 1950х годов.

— О, это волки. И они всем доказали, что никого не хотят видеть в том лесу.

У Стайлза наготове было еще с миллион вопросов, но задав их, он мог вызвать только больше проблем. Лучше всего было не открывать то, что он уже знал.

— А куда мы идём? — спросил он, когда они свернули в уже третий коридор. — Потому что кажется, я уже заблудился.

— Я же тебе сказала, нужно встретиться с мистером Арджентом. У него ты и спросишь, как дойти до побережья.

— А, так я встречаюсь с ним уже сейчас? Я надеялся на встречу позже, когда будет уже слишком поздно выбрасывать меня наружу в темноту.

Вэл засмеялась.

— Я забыла, что ты такой смешной.

— Ну, я предпочитаю думать, что с возрастом я стал только смешнее. Ну и симпатичнее. Я бы был очень популярным до События со своим прекрасным внешним видом и чудесным чувством юмора.

Вэл снова посмеялась и остановилась у толстой деревянной двери. Когда она постучала, в ответ донеслось приглушенное «войдите». Вэл толкнула дверь, и они вошли.

— Мистер Арджент, — обратилась Вэл. — Это Стайлз. Его отец раньше был шерифом здесь, а я работала с ним, пока город не пал.

Слово «пал», подумал Стайлз, едва ли описывает события той недели. Атаки фей накатывали волнами ночь за ночью, пока от населения не осталась всего лишь половина, а затем одной ужасной последней ночью город пал окончательно.

Вэл повернулась к Стайлзу.

— Я оставлю тебя поговорить. Мне нужно вернуться назад к воротам. Я на карауле до одиннадцати. Увидимся позже? — спросила она.

— Конечно, — ответил он, она снова улыбнулась и отправилась на выход.

— Так значит ты сын бывшего шерифа Стилински? — спросил Арджент, вставая. — Я слышал много хорошего о тех временах, когда он был шерифом. Пожалуйста, называй меня Джерардом.

— Я Стайлз, — назвался он и пожал чужую руку, чувствуя холодок от нескольких колец на пальцах. Странно, что они не нагрелись от тепла тела, да и не похож он на человека, который будет носить ювелирные украшения. Наверное, у них есть другая цель.

— Я никогда не упускаю случая познакомиться с новыми людьми из внешних бункеров, — заговорил старик. — Пролить свет на положение дел.

Он сделал странную паузу, а затем взглянул на дверь и попросил: 

— Закрой, пожалуйста, дверь и садись здесь. Не хочу, чтобы наш разговор потревожили.

— Конечно, — согласился Стайлз, с трудом прикрыл тяжелую дверь и с удивлением обнаружил, что она отвечает на его магию так же, как древесина в доме Лоры Хейл. Он сел напротив старика, который напоминал ему бывшего школьного директора. Стайлз уже давно позабыл его имя, но помнил, что тот казался ему подозрительным.

— Расскажи мне о себе, Стайлз, — начал Арджент.

— Ну, мне двадцать три года. Я родился здесь в Бикон Хиллс. Папа мой был шерифом, а теперь мы живём в маленьком бункере неподалёку от бункера Финстока. 

— Финсток очень странный человек. Но на удивление неплохо руководит большой группой людей.

— Он научил меня играть в лакросс пару лет назад. И вечно толкал речи. Он думает, что феи это пришельцы и скоро против них поднимется восстание, честно говоря, очень меня запутал.

— Что ж, это возвращает нас к теории о происхождении фей, — подметил Джерард. — А также демонов, суккубов, оборотней, монстров и так далее.

— Мой папа считает, что феи произошли от обычных людей, просто Событие их здорово изменило.

— Это одна из теорий, — согласился Джерард. — Я склонен считать, что Событие не создало фей, а всего лишь выявило их среди нас, — он указал на стену, покрытую рисунками с описанием множества различных монстров. — Вовсе не удивительно, что они совпадают с обликом существ из наших легенд.

— А как насчёт людей, которые получили возможность, например, находить в воду, или или та женщина, которая умеет вызывать дождь? Я слышал о ней.

— Силы уже скрыты во многих из нас, — рассуждал Джерард. — Но мы всё равно остаемся людьми. А ты нашёл свою способность? — что-то в его тоне заставило Стайлза насторожиться, и он решил не показывать всей силы своей магии.

— Я могу создать огонь, — ответил он. — Я Искра, пусть и слабенькая.

— Это очень полезный дар. Поэтому ты так спокойно ушел из своего бункера?

— Нет, я встретил одного парня, он сказал что охотник, по имени Мэтт. И раньше он встречал одну девушку, вообще-то в школе она была моей девушкой. Её зовут Хизер. Он сказал, что она ни с кем не встречается, а я подумал, может быть, найти её… — Стайлз поискал слова. — Наверно, я хотел увидеть её.

— Юная любовь! — приторно воскликнул Джерард. — Какое вдохновение для всех нас.

— Ну и Мэтт посоветовал мне поговорить с вами о том, как лучше всего добраться до побережья, чтобы избежать опасности.

— На любом пути тебя может поджидать много опасностей. Но пожалуй я помогу человеку, ищущему потерянную любовь.

— Супер, сейчас я достану свою карту! — и Стайлз зашарил в своем рюкзаке.

— Так, вот она, — Стайлз развернул карту так, чтобы было видно устье реки. — Мы здесь, — сказал он, указывая на карту. — Мэтт говорил, бункер Хизер где-то вот здесь, — Стайлз указал на пляж рядом с городком Эврика.

— Путь неблизкий, — удивился Джерард. — Одному пешком тебе идти четыре-пять дней. Через горы.

— А я думал, что смогу идти вдоль реки большую часть пути.

— Можно бы, если бы не феи. Днём они спят, но ночью ты останешься без защиты. Сомнительная мотивация была у этого Мэтта.

— Ну, к тому времени мы уже здорово надрались картофельным ликёром, — засмеялся Стайлз. — Но Вэл предположила, что он может быть диким охотником.

— Это возможно. Или он из другого клана, — ответил Джеррард. — А ты знаешь только его имя?

— Увы, да. Он молодой, около двадцати пяти лет. На щеке шрам. Возможно, я смогу нарисовать его, если это поможет.

— Шрам на щеке, — протянул Джерард. — Очень знакомо, а на какой щеке?

— На правой.

— Мэтт Дэлер, — вспомнил Джерард. — Когда-то он был помощником моей дочери Кейт.

— Значит не такой уж плохой парень?

— Я сам его не знаю, но Кейт обычно не ошибается в людях, так что скорее всего нет.

— Это хорошо. А можно ли как-то обойти фей, двигаясь на запад?

— Давай посмотрим, — Джерард повернул карту к себе и указал. — Вот здесь есть бункер, небольшой, но безопасный. Им управляет женщина по имени Моррелл и её дочь. Они скорее всего разрешат тебе заночевать у них.

Джерард проследил путь на запад.

— А вот здесь небольшой бункер, хорошо охраняется. Там живут Калаверас, старые союзники моей семьи. Спроси Арайю. Она позволит тебе остаться на ночь, — палец продвинулся дальше на побережье. — А здесь городок под названием Хэвен, прямо на этом месте. Раньше там жили всего лишь несколько семей, но потом к ним стали прибиваться люди, и теперь там образовалась небольшая крепость. — А вот последнюю ночь перед прибытием на побережье тебе придётся переночевать под открытым небом. Когда-то там была застава Арджентов, но несколько месяцев назад феи добрались до неё. Теперь там только руины и небезопасные.

— Я и не думал, что феи до сих пор так опасны.

— Они становятся всё опаснее со временем, — сказал Джерард. — А нас остается всё меньше и меньше, некому их убивать. А ещё до меня доходили слухи, что они начали сбиваться в стаю.

— А как мне убить фею, если я встречу её?

— Надейся, что сможешь от неё удрать, — посоветовал Джерард. — Большинство из них гораздо быстрее человека и убить их гораздо труднее. Некоторые ядовиты, другие могут соблазнить одним взглядом, у третьих когти и клыки. Но днём они почти не выходят, и их силы гораздо слабее при солнечном свете. И феи любого вида сильнее под луной, поэтому многие из них выходят только ночью.

— А что насчёт гарпий и той штуки с щупальцами в реке? Я обоих видел днём.

— Эти не используют магию, они как раз ею и созданы, — объяснил Джерард. — А кого нужно бояться, так суккубов, демонов и даже тех тварей, которые не кажутся опасными, например, блуждающие огоньки — вот с этими мы боремся.

— Я слышал, что некоторым из них железо вредит?

— Некоторым, но не всем. Мы нашли разные слабости у разных тварей. Иногда это железо, иногда серебро. Но у некоторых мы вообще не нашли слабость.

— То есть вы советуете убегать от них?

— Безопаснее всего их избегать.

— А ладно, это полезно, — сказал Стайлз, а потом заметил знакомый символ на стене, уже второй раз за день. — Вы раньше были фанатом Сэйнтов?

Джерард тоже обернулся и посмотрел на стену.

— Нет. Знак флёр-де-лис был символом моей семьи много столетий. С тех пор как первые Ардженты стали охотниками для короля Франции.

Стайлз понадеялся, что лицо не выдаст его скептицизм.

— Столетий? Я думал, охотники появились с первыми феями?

— У моей семьи долгая история с опасными тварями. Возможно, когда-нибудь в другой раз я расскажу тебе о ней, но, к сожалению, сейчас у меня другая встреча. Ты можешь оставаться здесь на ночь. Я попрошу кого-нибудь показать тебе комнату.

Джерард потянул за тонкий шнур на стене, и через миг в дверь вошёл высокий мужчина с холодными голубыми глазами.

— Крис, это Стайлз, сын прошлого шерифа, он будет гостем у нас на ночь. Покажи ему, пожалуйста, всё необходимое и устрой ему место, где можно спать.

Мужчина пригляделся к Стайлзу.

— Конечно, иди за мной.

Он вывел его наружу в другой коридор, они шли ещё глубже в крепость. Крис объяснил, как не заблудиться в коридорах, указав на цветные значки на каждой развилке. Стайлз заметил их и раньше, но не понял смысла.

В конце концов Крис привёл его к суровой комнатке без окна с ужасно твёрдой кроватью и стулом, рассказал, где находится общий душ дальше по коридору. Потом пообещал Стайлзу, что зайдёт за ним перед ужином. Комната здорово напоминала тюрьму, но в ней было безопасно, поэтому Стайлз скинул рюкзак на пол и с удовольствием лёг на кровать.

Он не привык так долго ходить, а в кабинете Арджента у него все ноги затекли, так что он лёг на кровать и чуть не уснул, а перед этим успел подумать, что же сейчас делает Мальчик и как же его раньше называла Лора Хейл.


	5. Глава 5

Когда Стайлз проснулся, бледный шарик света слабо освещал комнату — видимо, он поддерживал его во сне по привычке. Вчера вечером он засиделся допоздна — хотелось поболтать с Вэл, а потом Крис (оказалось, что он сын Джерарда), показал ему, где в укреплении душ и ванные комнаты на каждом этаже, и Стайлз с удовольствием плескался в горячей воде, которую не нужно было подогревать каждый вечер своими силами. От воды шёл слабый металлический привкус, наверное они использовали колодец или старую городскую муниципальную систему водоснабжения, похоже она ещё на что-то годилась.

Стайлз потянулся, расправив затекшие за ночь мускулы, пора было одеваться и отправляться в путь. Вчера за ужином Крис рассказал, что на завтрак их ждут фрукты и хлеб... Интересно, откуда же они берут муку? Во всех внешних бункерах здорово не хватало муки, она кончилась сразу после События. Стайлз проверил рюкзак, чтобы все необходимые вещи лежали на местах. Когда он ходил ужинать, рюкзак оставлял в комнате, взяв только свой дневник в кармане. 

Он перекинул лямку через плечо и слегка поморщился — плечи ныли. И пошёл по маршруту, который показал ему Крис. Коридор вёл в общую столовую. Там удалось перекусить большим куском хлеба и парой яблок. Сев на стул, Стайлз принялся изучать карту. Джерард велел ему оставаться в стороне от реки, по крайней мере, пока он не пройдёт бункер Калаверас. Это помогло бы избежать самых опасных фей, которые жили около города, пусть дорога и шла в гору, но зато не заросла лесом.

Стайлз хорошенько запомнил расположение бункеров Калаверас и Морелл, понадеялся, что Хэвен достаточно большого размера и мимо него не пройдёшь. Заставу Арджентов он вряд ли пропустит, она расположена там, где река сужается и течёт между скалистых берегов — в самом трудном для перехода месте. От заставы до Хэвена вела старая тропинка, но Джерард не знал, удобно ли по ней идти.

— Ты рано проснулся, — сказал знакомый голос, к столу подошел Крис. — Изучаешь свою карту?

— Да, я подумал, раз я не знаю дороги, лучше подняться пораньше. На всякий случай.

— Хорошее решение, — одобрил Крис и повернулся представить юную темноволосую девушку, что стояла рядом с ним. — Это моя дочь Эллисон. Она только недавно начала учиться на охотника, всего пару недель, я подумал, ей не помешает практика и потренироваться ориентироваться на местности. Эллисон последнюю пару лет больше работала в саду, поэтому ей многое нужно нагнать.

Стайлзу хотелось возмущаться, он ведь должен был встретиться с Мальчиком, но отказать охотникам нельзя и причину не назовёшь.

— Да, конечно, это будет здорово, — сказал Стайлз. — Я собирался выходить через пару минут после завтрака.

— А мы уже готовы, — согласился Крис.

— А, да, хорошо, только уберу карту.

Он запихнул остатки хлеба в рот, и пока жевал, сложил карту и засунул её в рюкзак.

Выходили они совершенно другой дорогой, пришлось притормозить на воротах, пока Крис и Эллисон отмечались на выходе. Эллисон вернула ему лук, колчан и стрелы. Стайлз поблагодарил, прицепил лук и колчан обратно к рюкзаку, а нож на пояс.

На улице Крис повернул в другую сторону от дороги, которая вела к мосту, и Стайлз с раздражением посмотрел туда.

— А вы, ребята, далеко со мной пойдёте?

Стайлз надеялся, что Мальчик ждёт его поблизости и услышит его голос, но не знал насколько чуткий слух у пса.

— Пару часов пройдёмся. Я хочу показать Эллисон, как обнаруживать в реке щупоногов, прежде чем подойдёшь чересчур близко.

— Главное не бросать в них камнями, — заметил Стайлз, и Эллисон рассмеялась.

Крис закатил глаза.

— Это тоже сработает, пожалуй. Хотя у тех, что постарше, щупальца могут оказаться длиннее, чем ожидаешь.

— Да, я вроде как уже это понял.

— Но я впечатлен, — добавил Крис, — обычно люди, которые не знают о существовании этих тварей, не выживают после встречи с ними.

— И я бы наверное не выжил, — Стайлз тут же спохватился, что нельзя им рассказывать о Мальчике. — Если бы не тот камень, — усмехнулся он неловко.

— Извини, — смущенно улыбнулась Эллисон. — Мне не стоило смеяться над твоей почти что смертью.

— Да ну что ты, я бы тоже посмеялся. Возле нас река довольно быстрая, наверное, им там неудобно жить. Поэтому я их совсем не ожидал.

— Мы с ними боремся почти с самого События, — стал рассказывать Крис. — Обычно их не пропускали дальше старого бункера Арджентов.

— Ах да, это там, где река сужается и идёт направо. Ваш отец, то есть Джерард, рассказывал мне, что это неплохое место, чтобы заночевать под каким-нибудь навесом.

— Странно, почему он так сказал… — удивился Крис, — пусть Кейт и забросила старое место, но Талботы всё равно живут там неподалёку и обычно приветствуют гостей. Я ничего не слышал о том, чтобы они переехали.

Стайлз остановился и вынул карту, и Крис показал ему, где семья Талботов поселилась и жила после События, а также добавил некоторые подробности о дороге, которую указал ему Джерард. Потом Стайлз сложил карту и они снова пошли. Он всё время высматривал краем глаза Мальчика и волновался, но наконец-то после почти двадцати минут пути наконец увидел его мелькнувшим среди деревьев неподалёку.

— Крис, мне надо отойти в кустики на минутку, — предупредил Стайлз, — я догоню вас.

Крис кивнул, и они с Эллисон двинулись дальше, Крис рассказывал ей о деревьях и травах, которые росли по обеим сторонам дороги.

Стайлз довольно далеко зашёл в кусты, так что дороги больше не было видно.

— Мальчик? — позвал он тихо, и мгновение спустя пёс вышел из-за деревьев с его майкой зубах. — Ох слава богу, — опустился он на колени. — Я не знал, что делать, Крис подловил меня за завтраком и сказал, что хочет сопровождать меня, а я не знал, как от них отделаться и дать тебе знать.

Мальчик наконец-то подошел ближе и Стайлз обнял пса, который на мгновение замер, но потом расслабился.

— Они пройдут с нами всего лишь часть пути, пару часов. Сможешь спрятаться до тех пор?

Мальчик немного отшагнул, сел, а затем положил правую лапу Стайлзу на грудь.

— Спасибо, друг. Боже, как я соскучился по тебе вечером. Не знаю, звучит глупо, мы же всего лишь вчера встретились, но я просто не мог оставить тебя одного. Я думал, придётся сбегать за реку, чтобы попроведать тебя.

Мальчик фыркнул и, наклонившись к Стайлзу, бросил его майку на землю и облизнул ему лицо.

— Фу, от тебя пахнет собакой, я понял уже, глупости я придумал.

Стайлз достал красную рубашку Лоры из рюкзака, но Мальчик не взял её, а вместо этого пододвинул её назад мордой.

— Что случилось, Мальчик, не хочешь её забрать?

Мальчик негромко гавкнул и снова пододвинул рубашку ближе к Стайлзу.

— Подожди, ты хочешь, чтобы я положил её в рюкзак?

Мальчик лизнул его снова и поставил правую лапу на ему грудь. Затем развернулся и убежал назад в гущу деревьев. Стайлз усмехнулся себе под нос и сложил рубашку назад в рюкзак.

***

После этого удалось немного расслабиться и он стал прислушиваться ко всему, что Арджент рассказывал ему и Эллисон — что было ядовитым, а что помогало отпугнуть фей, и тысяча и один способ остаться в живых. Эллисон и Стайлз оба заваливали его вопросами, и утро прошло быстро. Иногда Стайлз замечал в кустах тень Мальчика, если приглядывался, но это случалось не часто. У пса была редкая способность оставаться незамеченным, даже когда деревья и кусты стали редеть, а ближе к реке дорога вообще превратилась в поле.

— Щупоноги не любят сидеть на прямом солнце, — поведал Крис. — Если в на этом месте в реке есть такая тварь, то она маленькая и наверняка долго не выживет. Они любят глубокую спокойную воду с тенью, защищающей от солнца.

— Это очень полезная информация, — добавил Стайлз.

— Видишь рощу вон там? К ней мы направляемся.

Стайлз увидел впереди заросший деревьями склон — лес покрывал оба берега реки и рос густо, даже гуще, чем в заповеднике.

Когда они дошли до деревьев, Крис вынул свой лук и натянул его.

— Я не захватил калиевую взрывчатку, — сказал Крис. — Но по крайней мере могу показать вам, как обнаружить щупоногов. Без камней, — он покосился на Стайлза.

Они с Эллисон переглянулись и засмеялись, и даже Крис усмехнулся уголком рта.

В тени деревьев чувствовалась прохлада. По словам Криса, клёны закрывали большую часть света и создавали идеальное место для щупоногов.

— Они размножаются как анемоны? — спросил Стайлз.

— Мы не знаем точно, — признал Крис. — Ни разу не удалось найти их в состоянии личинки, вообще ни одного репродуктивного способа не обнаружили.

— То есть, возможно, они эволюционировали в королеву щупоногов, ну как то чудовище из Чужого? — спросил Стайлз.

Эллисон и Крис уставились на него.

— Или нет, — неловко протянул Стайлз.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — сказала Эллисон.

— Ага, — согласился он.

Крис остановил их обоих жестом.

— Да, — показал на реку. — Видите, как вода немного расходится в стороны, как будто огибает препятствие, но вы ничего не заметили?

Стайлз пригляделся и действительно увидел. Теперь, когда он узнал, куда смотреть, признаки казались очевидными. Можно было отследить всю длину щупальца, видимо, эта тварь была значительно больше чем та, которую повстречали они с Мальчиком.

— Этот большой? — спросила Эллисон отца.

— Не особенно, — ответил Крис. — Мы их уничтожаем довольно регулярно, чтобы не подходили близко к бункеру. А дальше вниз по реке Калаверас очищают от них реку ещё даже усерднее, чем мы. Но как только ты пройдёшь мимо старого бункера Арджентов, будь внимателен. Ниже по течению никто их не вылавливает и не уничтожает. А они любят глубокую воду и разрастаются в ней до огромных размеров.

— Удивительно, как они умудряются выживать такой огромной популяцией с таким малым количеством добычи, — заметил Стайлз.

— А им добыча не слишком-то нужна. Ты разглядел их цвет?

— Не особенно.

— У них хлорофилл в составе организма. Они не питаются животными, это просто приятный бонус. В основном они питаются солнечным светом, вот почему они стараются регулировать, какое количество получают.

— Теперь стало ещё страшнее, — признался Стайлз.

— Это не самые опасные твари, которых ты возможно повстречаешь, но большинство людей попадаются именно им, — объяснил Крис.

— Я о них даже не слышал.

— Когда мы жили в старом бункере, они не пробирались мимо нас выше по течению, — сказал Крис. — Но потом мы слишком рассредоточились между бункером в городе и здешним, кроме того, появился бункер на юге, а в конце концов Кейт решила обосноваться на дальнем. Я думал, мы предупредили всех об этих тварях, но по-видимому, ваш бункер мы пропустили.

— Он маленький, — согласился Стайлз. — Неподалёку от бункера Финстока.

— А-а, я встречался с Финстоком всего лишь один раз, обычно мой отец ведёт с ним дела.

— Интересный он человек. Кстати о людях, которых вы могли встречать, вы знаете Лору Хейл?

Крис слегка напрягся.

— Хейлы, — повторил он и переспросил: — Как ты повстречался с Хейлами?

— А я не встречался. Я заблудился в заповеднике, пока шел сюда, и наткнулся на её могилу. Вот и стало интересно.

— Лора мертва? — удивился Крис, и Стас кивнул.

— Ну, по крайней мере я нашел её могилу.

— Жаль Дерека. Значит, у него больше ничего не осталось от семьи.

— Кто такой Дерек? — спросила Эллисон.

— Последний из Хейлов. Большая часть семьи погибла в пожаре ещё до События. Я немного знал Питера, он был их дядей. Наверное, это Дерек похоронил Лору.

— А теперь он совсем один? — спросила Эллисон.

— Наверное. Я не слышал, чтобы у них кто-то новый появился в с… — Крис помедлил и быстро добавил: — Семье.

— Я его там не видел, — ляпнул Стайлз. — Только её собаку.

И немедленно мысленно выругался на себя.

— Ты видел её собаку, — повторил Крис.

— Издалека. Она показалась мне довольно недружелюбной.

— Да я слышал такое, — сказал Крис. — Но сам я никогда не видел.

— Надеюсь, Дерек заботится о собаке, — вздохнула Эллисон.

— В этом я уверен, — сказал Крис, и Стайлз еле удержался, чтобы не покоситься в сторону деревьев — Крис явно ошибался.

Он ещё какое-то время показывал Стайлзу и Эллисон опасные растения и те, что были съедобными… Стайлз решил, что теперь он вряд ли останется голодным. В конце концов Ардженты решили возвращаться назад, а Стайлз продолжил путь, внимательно вглядываясь в траву и кусты, ожидая, когда же выйдет Мальчик.

И только когда дорога завернула под холмом, тогда он увидел пса. Тот сидел на обочине, сторожил двух кроликов. Наверняка потомков домашних питомцев, судя по пушистой белой и серой шерсти.

Стайлз засмеялся и воскликнул:

— Мальчик! Я так рад видеть тебя!

Он подбежал к псу, который принял его объятия и похлопывания со смирением.

— Ладно, признаюсь, ты был прав. Эти Ардженты жутко подозрительные. Кажется, Крис не так уж плох, но Джерард очень противный дедушка.

Он почесал Мальчика за ушами.

— Честно сказать, странно знать, что он знает и раньше знал моего папу.

Мальчик чихнул, наклонился ближе и лизнул Стайлза в щеку.

— Опять слюни, — со смехом простонал он и спросил, указывая на кроликов: — Я смотрю, ты принёс себе обед.

Мальчик поднял левую переднюю лапу и шлёпнул её по колену Стайлза.

— Не тебе? Неужели они для меня? Ты думал, что я пропаду с голоду, если ты не будешь меня кормить?

Мальчик укоризненно на него посмотрел и встал. Стайлз подобрал кроликов, пёс выглядел гордым.

— Пожалуй, этих стоит разделать.

Стайлз шагнул в траву, выпотрошил тушки, а потом сосредоточился и осторожно заморозил их. Мальчик наблюдал с огромным любопытством. Стайлз положил кроликов-сосулек в рюкзак, а затем помыл руки и нож водой из фляги. Вытерся тряпкой, припрятанной в кармашке.

— Готов? — спросил он Мальчика, и они отправились в путь.


	6. Глава 6

К полудню, когда солнце висело в небе высоко, Стайлз и думать забыл об Арджентах. Он знал, что Мальчик предупредит о любой опасности, поэтому расслабился и спокойно шёл себе, разговаривая с невероятно умным псом. В следующий раз, когда дорога привела к берегу реки, Стайлз аккуратно подкрался к воде, чтобы потренироваться обнаруживать щупоногов. Он наполнил флягу водой, вскипятил её магией, охладил и попил. А когда стало слишком жарко, и Стайлз проголодался, Мальчик привёл его к небольшой поляне, где можно было пообедать и отдохнуть под деревом.

Готовить мясо, используя силу Искры, всегда было труднее, чем кипятить воду. Контроль нельзя было ослаблять ни на секунду, и раньше он несколько раз оставался с головешками вместо обеда. Но сейчас Стайлз был уже опытным бойцом.

Как обычно, Мальчик с интересом наблюдал за магией, а когда от кроликов пошёл пар, Стайлз поднёс одного к носу пса, но тот отвернул морду в сторону.

— Да ладно, друг, ты же сам мне их принёс! — укоряюще сказал Стайлз, но пёс так и не повернулся. Пришлось сесть и приступить к обеду. Вот тогда Мальчик и повернулся и внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Стайлз ест, почти так же внимательно, как следил за приготовлением кроликов. После еды Стайлз предложил кости псу, и тот наконец-то согласился. Стайлз просиял и с этого момента стал оставлять побольше мяса на костях. Однако Мальчика не проведёшь, и вскоре Стайлз заметил, как уши его дёргаются, будто тот недоволен и раздражен.

— Ой прекрати, — махнул рукой Стайлз. — Тут нам обоим с лихвой хватит.

Пёс фыркнул, и если бы мог, наверняка закатил бы глаза.

— Итак, Джерард порекомендовал бункер Калаверас, чтобы заночевать сегодня вечером, — жуя сообщил Стайлз. — Ты что-нибудь о них знаешь? Джерард, кажется, доверяет им, и поэтому они наверняка сомнительные люди.

Мальчик склонил голову набок, как будто пожимал плечами.

— Давай попробуем: левая лапа означает, что им нельзя особо доверять, а правая лапа означает, что ты не знаешь?

И Мальчик наконец определился и поставил вперёд левую лапу.

— Ну хорошо. Значит сегодня Калаверас. Ты зайдёшь со мной в бункер?

Мальчик недовольно фыркнул, но поставил вперёд правую лапу, и Стайлз обрадовано заулыбался.

— Что ж, значит им можно доверять больше, чем Арджентам. Понял, — Стайлз доел кролика и мотнул головой в сторону второго. — Я уже наелся, — он многозначительно посмотрел на собаку. — Съешь второго?

Пёс сомнением взглянул на него, но затем всё-таки потянулся и взял зубами предложенного кролика. И чуть ли не мгновенно его слопал.

— Погоди, это ты хотел убедиться, что я поел? Да ты настоящий джентльмен, чувак, то есть, э-э, я хотел сказать, мой друг.

Мальчик не обратил на него внимание и облизнулся. Отдохнув ещё несколько минут, Стайлз вынул карту и принялся примерно рисовать пройдённый по берегу реки путь. Если кто-то другой пойдёт этой дорогой, такие заметки и предостережения могут здорово помочь. Закончив, Стайлз аккуратно убрал карту в рюкзак.

Солнце пекло даже в тени, впереди лежало целое лето. До События в такой тёплый день он непременно попытался бы уговорить папу прогулять школу — иногда это срабатывало. Изредка. Сейчас впереди виднелись горы, и конечно же Стайлз мог только предполагать, что принесёт ему дорога через них. Джерард сказал, что в некоторых местах это всего лишь узкая тропинка, а вовсе не дорога, а Стайлзу упрямо вспоминались кадры канала Discovery, как бурные реки протискиваются сквозь горные ущелья.

Жара стала невыносимой, Мальчик прилёг поспать, Стайлз переваривал, привалившись к тёплому стволу дерева, периодически отпивая из фляги. Наконец, простонав, он встал на ноги, с непривычки болели мышцы.

— Если мы так и продолжим жить в качестве бесстрашных исследователей, наверное, стоит привыкнуть к ноющим ногам, да же? — спросил Стайлз у Мальчика — тот как раз поднял голову.

Пёс медленно встал, потянулся, почти как Стайлз. Вздохнув, он вышел из тени на солнечный свет.

— Ох. Жара, — пёс тихонько фыркнул, как будто соглашался. Стайлз давно подметил, что Мальчик издавал множество разных звуков, ни один из них не был похож на лай простой собаки. Он думал о том, как Лоре удалось найти Мальчика, заметил ли её брат Дерек, что пёс пропал. И почувствовал укол совести от того, что возможно украл последние воспоминания этого человека о сестре. Стайлз обернулся к собаке.

— Как ты думаешь, Дерек будет скучать по тебе? — И добавил: — Я всё думаю о том, как он вернётся к дому, а тебя там нет. Наверное, ты очень важен для него, больше у него никого не осталось. Может, мне отвести тебя назад?

Мальчик прижал уши, потом решительно сел на землю, без обиняков поставил левую лапу вперёд. Он смотрел на Стайлза прямым взглядом, не моргая.

— Что ж, значит нет, — ответил тот. — Понял. Я не пытался от тебя избавиться, ничего такого. Просто размышлял. Я помню, когда я потерял свою маму, мне было очень тяжело. Она тяжело заболела ещё даже до События. Но Лора была его последним членом семьи, а у меня есть мой папа. Не знаю, чтобы я делал без него.

Мальчик издал тихий звук, похожий на скуление, и Стайлз посмотрел на пса, на чьей морде отобразилось такое глубокое чувство, его можно было назвать пожалуй только скорбью. Запоздало он сообразил, что с его стороны было слишком жестоко размышлять вслух о мёртвой хозяйке пса.

— Ох, боже, — воскликнул Стайлз и опустился на колени перед псом. — Я такой болван. Иногда я совсем не думаю, когда говорю. Прости меня, приятель.

Он притянул к себе Мальчика и обнял его, а пёс уткнулся мордой в шею Стайлза. Он крепко-крепко обнимал Мальчика, пока тот не отвернулся и не лизнул его в лицо. Потом выбрался наружу из объятий. Стайлз его отпустил.

Они снова двинулись в путь, Стайлз долго молчал, а потом что-то снова привлекло его внимание и он заговорил опять. Постепенно горы приближались, долина сокращалась, и вот тропинка отошла от берега реки и стала карабкаться вверх. Тогда им пришлось прилагать больше усилий, чтобы подниматься по ней. Пот ручьями тек по спине и лицу Стайлза от жары и усталости.

***

Солнце приближалось к горизонту на западе, когда лёгкий ветерок наконец-то прорвался сквозь плотный дневной воздух. Тропинка обвела их по склону холма и привела снова к реке. Далее уже можно было разглядеть стены из бетона и камня. Укрепление клана Калаверас.

— Посмотри, Мальчик! — восхищенно воскликнул Стайлз. — Осталось совсем немного.

Мальчик покосился на него, будто бы говоря «я сам вижу, идиот», и не сбавил шагу.

Боли в спине и тревоги дня при виде крепости стали успокаиваться, и снова прилили силы. Стайлз радостно следовал за псом вниз по тропинке. Когда они подошли ближе, он внимательно разглядел маленький, но укрепленный бункер, и увидел, что здания построены по тому же принципу, что и крепость Арджентов. Камень и бетон, казалось, сплавлены друг с другом, и Стайлзу стало ужасно любопытно, как они это сделали, может быть, с помощью какой-то невиданной силы.

Ворота стояли открытыми, и чем ближе он подходил, тем лучше можно было разглядеть небольшой сад, который снова напомнил ему о старинных замках, на которые походила крепость Арджентов. Интересно, во что разовьется мир через сотню лет?

Когда они подошли ближе к воротам, охранника не увидели. Но внутри во дворе оказалось ещё одно строение, почти без окон, по крайней мере, на первых двух этажах. Выше имелись узкие окна, все с решетками или закрытые ставнями.

— Откуда вы идёте? — спросил голос позади, Стайлз обернулся и увидел, что Мальчик пристально наблюдает за женщиной, которая вышла из дверей в укрепленной внешней стене.

— Э-э, добрый вечер, — поздоровался Стайлз. — Джерард Арджент предположил, что вы возможно разрешите мне переночевать у вас, я думаю, вы и есть Калаверас?

Женщина внимательно его рассмотрела, затем перевела взгляд на Мальчика, и в её взгляде будто бы мелькнуло узнавание, но быстро сменилось холодным неприязненным взглядом.

— Да. Я Арайя Калаверас. У нас все места в доме заняты, а таких тварей, как он, мы внутрь не пускаем, — сказала она, глядя на Мальчика, затем перевела тяжелый взгляд на Стайлза. — Но думаю, не стоит и оставлять вас на съедение другим монстрам, — она жестом приказала им следовать за ней и направилась к двери во внешней стене. — С внутренней стороны стены сделаны ниши, поспите там, и как только дверь закрывается на ночь, ни одна фея не пройдёт. Еду ешьте свою, а на рассвете чтоб никого из вас здесь не было.

— Спасибо, — сдержанно ответил Стайлз, раздраженный её враждебностью. Интересно, что настроило её против Мальчика? Может быть, он не единственный пёс, кому Событие добавило интеллекта?

— Удивляюсь, как это Джерард решил отправить вас сюда? — ответила она, глядя на Мальчика. — Он к шавкам относится ещё хуже, чем я.

Пёс что-то невнятно прорычал.

— Я встретил Мальчика по дороге, после того, как ушел от Арджентов, — пояснил Стайлз. Он решил, что Арайя не заслуживает всей правды, а её грубость по отношению к Мальчику здорово подкосила первое впечатление о ней.

— На его счастье, — Арайя перевела пристальный взгляд на Мальчика. — Я ожидаю, что ты будешь контролировать себя и не доставишь мне проблем. Дочка Арджента шастает где-то здесь в округе, охотится на мверзей, скорее всего вернётся сюда сегодня вечером.

Пёс отвечал ей смелым взглядом, его уши едва заметно дёрнулись, а потом он один раз наклонил голову.

— Воды можете брать сколько хотите, — разрешила Арайя. — Вам, похоже, нужно принять ванну, помыться. Вода ледяная, зато горная и чистая.

Стайлз не стал рассказывать ей, что может подогреть её, но снова поблагодарил, и когда она зашла внутрь, закрыв дверь за собой, они остались вдвоём с псом.

— Да уж, она не очень-то дружелюбная, ведь так? — Мальчик кивнул головой, и Стайлз добавил: — Может, она больше по кошкам.

Мальчик фыркнул таким образом, который Стайлз перевёл как собачью версию закатывания глаз…

Он принялся вытаскивать вещи из рюкзака, включая пару контейнеров с замороженной едой всё это время поддерживал их магией. Нашелся и драгоценный кусочек настоящего мыла, который удалось взять с собой в дорогу.

— Ты принёс мне обед, тогда ужин на мне, — пообещал Стайлз, и Мальчик радостно дернул хвостом.

На карте он отметил пройдённый путь, а на обратной стороне сделал зарисовки и пометки о природе и недобром приветствии, полученном от Калаверас.

Холодной водой из горного ручья заполнил неглубокое каменное углубление в углу — ванну, как назвала её Арайя. Медленно нагрел, пока от поверхности не пошли тонкие струйки пара. Стайлз проверил температуру воды — она была идеальной. Когда он начал раздеваться, Мальчик свернулся клубком, вздохнул и отвернулся.

Стайлз залез в воду и простонал от удовольствия, натруженные за день мускулы начали расслабляться.

— Ох, друг мой, это именно то что мне надо, — довольно протянул Стайлз и начал мыться. Мыло было прекрасным, лучше, чем та жесткая мыльнянка, которую они производили сами. А этот кусочек Стайлз обменял у ребят из маленького соседнего бункера неподалёку от Финстока на то, что создал им отдельную комнату-холодильник в их убежище. Он никак не мог определить, есть ли предел его возможностям относительно расстояния? Даже если был, то пока не обнаружился. Где-то дальнем уголке разума он всегда чувствовал, что все холодильные комнаты, которые он создавал, ещё работают. Точно так же всегда отслеживал, в каком состоянии заморозка в контейнерах. Пусть контроль над огнём и появился первым проявлением его дара, но способность поддерживать холодное состояние вещей оказалась куда более ценной, особенно когда он наконец-то разобрался, как ею пользоваться.

— А сам ты хочешь принять ванну? — спросил он Мальчика, который наконец-то повернулся к нему и так презрительно посмотрел, что Стайлз рассмеялся. Он ещё поплюхался в ванне, затем вынул затычку и слил грязную воду. Потом снова наполнил чистой водой и бросил свою одежду отмокать. Он мурлыкал себе под нос какую-то песенку, пока стирал одежду обмылками, затем поднял постиранные вещи и медленно выпарил из них воду. Снова надел трусы и джинсы, накинул сверху майку, и решил пока обойтись без носков.

Он уже поворачивался спросить Мальчика, готов ли тот к ужину, когда услышал странный звук. Сначала подумал, что гремит гром, но звук был повторяющимся.

— Что за ч… — начал Стайлз, когда грохот стал громче и ближе. Он выглянул наружу за ворота, а Мальчик — из-за его спины. У ворот в облаке пыли остановились четыре всадника на конях.

— Ты едва успела, Кейт, — встретила их Арайя. — Я уже велела ребятам закрывать ворота на ночь.

— Мы наконец-то нашли гнездо мверзей, которое долго искали, — с лошади спешивалась светловолосая женщина, кажется, она была главарем этой четверки. — Много времени ушло, чтобы выжечь их дотла.

Так значит, это и есть дочь Джерарда Арджента и сестра Криса, подумал Стайлз. Она выглядела намного моложе Криса, хотя у них были общие черты. Даже движения похожи. Кейт тут же заметила его.

— Ух ты, Арайя, я смотрю, у тебя завелись симпатичные гости, — сказала она таким голосом, что Стайлзу самому захотелось её поджечь. — И один знакомый пёсик. Кое-кто подрос с тех пор, как мы виделись последний раз, — и она ухмыляясь уставилась на Мальчика.

Пёс низко прорычал, он был явно разозлен, но её улыбка только растянулась шире.

— Ну попробуй, попробуй, солнышко, — опасно скалясь, подначила Кейт. — Только дай мне повод закончить то, что я уже начала.

— Спокойно, — Стайлз держал Мальчика за загривок, — пожалуйста.

Мальчик взглянул на него, рычание чуть-чуть поутихло, но не прекратилось.

Мороз по позвоночнику, который пробежал при знакомстве с Джерардом, появился снова, в этот раз даже сильнее. Почему-то эта женщина казалась очень опасной, по её словам легко было догадаться, что она уже знакома с Мальчиком и знает, насколько тот умён. Стайлз был почти уверен, что стреляные гильзы принадлежали ей, и очень похоже, что она имела отношение к гибели Лоры.

— Кейт, сегодня они мои гости, — проговорила Арайя. — Заходи внутрь.

И холодно посмотрела на них. Кейт снова ухмыльнулась и отвернулась.

— Конечно, — сказала она будто бы Арайе, — существует же кодекс. Как жаль, что такая трагедия случилась с его сестрой.

Боль уколола Стайлза в сердце. Так значит, Мальчик потерял не только Лору, но и сестру тоже. Подумалось, неужели Дереку Хейлу пришлось найти и похоронить и это тело тоже… Стайлз жалел того незнакомого человека.

— Ты потерял так много, — тихо сказал Мальчику, тот смотрел вслед удаляющимся людям. — Давай зайдём внутрь.

Он зашёл за ворота и мгновение спустя Мальчик последовал за ним. Усевшись за неудобный стул, Стайлз задумался.

— Итак, — в конце концов сказал он. — Нам нужен план.

Мальчик только вопросительно смотрел на него, и вскоре Стайлз продолжил.

— Я чувствую, она слишком опасна, это правда? — Мальчик мгновенно поставил вперёд правую лапу. — Да, приятель, я так и думал.

Он продумывал новый план в голове.

— Ладно, — решил он. — Днём я не смогу долго держать иллюзию из-за солнца, максимум час. Иначе у меня закончатся все силы. А судя по сегодняшней погоде, вряд ли нам повезет и завтра будет облачно.

Стайлз ткнул пальцем в карту, подумав о реке и форме долины, которую он видел, когда тропинка забиралась на холм. Дальше действительно шёл промежуток с полем, деревьев довольно много, но в основном они росли через реку от тропинки.

— У меня есть мысль — удрать отсюда после того, как я спрячу нас под иллюзией. Затем мы можем пересечь реку в первом же удобном месте и двигаться на запад уже по другому берегу. Под деревьями моя иллюзия продержится немного дольше, так что это тоже плюс. Что ты думаешь?

Мальчик поразмышлял минутку и поставил правую лапу вперёд.

— Хорошо, значит у нас есть план. А если всё пойдёт не так, я всегда могу её поджечь. Хотя насчёт всех четверых не уверен.

Вообще-то Стайлз никогда раньше не задумывался, сможет ли он поджечь живого человека, но если она будет угрожать ему или Мальчику, он подозревал, что сможет.

— Могу я задать тебе вопрос? — спросил он. — О Кейт?

Мальчик внимательно смотрел ему в глаза, и подумав, поставил вперёд правую лапу. Снова. Стайлз чувствовал себя ужасным человеком, но нужно было знать ответ.

— Это Кейт убила твою сестру и Лору?

Мальчик помедлил, но поставил правую лапу вперёд, и сердце Стайлза разбилось на тысячу мелких осколков. Получив такое подтверждение, он уже был больше уверен, что сможет поджечь Кейт, если понадобится.

— Мы справимся, — сказал он и потрепал пса по шее. — Нас она не достанет.


	7. Глава 7

Проснулся он от того, что Мальчик сунул свой холодный мокрый нос ему прямо в шею. Слабый шарик света, который Стайлз запустил вечером, помогал увидеть очертания ниши и фигуру огромного пса, с внимательным взглядом стоящего у кровати. Снаружи кто-то открывал и закрывал ворота — видимо, уже рассвело.

Стайлз вылез из постели, скормил псу кусок сыра и оделся. После этого, убедившись, что сделал всё необходимое, открыл дверь и растворил магический свет и тепло. Все внешние звуки гасились тяжелым туманом, который серый пеленой наполз на заставу Калаверас — и хорошо, лишнее прикрытие им не помешает. Хоть Стайлз и знал, если Кейт Арджент с друзьями решит их преследовать, лучше всего об этом скажут слух и нюх Мальчика.

Стайлз присел рядом с псом.

— Туман нам на пользу, так будет легче спрятаться. Но если ты их услышишь, почувствуешь запах или что-то другое, обязательно дай мне знать, хорошо?

Мальчик поставил правую лапу вперёд, они оба встали и вышли наружу один за другим. У ворот Стайлз наткнулся на одного из людей Арайи, которого видел вчера вечером. Парень наблюдал за ними презрительным взглядом. Стайлз остановился рядом сказал:

— Пожалуйста, поблагодарите от меня миссис Калаверас за гостеприимство, я очень его ценю.

Парень же только сплюнул сторону, не удостаивая вниманием слова Стайлза. Мальчик глухо зарычал, и стражник явно напрягся, когда услышал этот рык. Выйдя на тропинку, они снова повернули на запад. Видимости хватало всего лишь на несколько ярдов вперёд, остальное скрывалось в густой серой дымке.

Как только они отошли подальше от укрепления и удостоверились, что их никто не увидит, Стайлз принялся призывать и изгибать свет, создавая капсулу серого тумана, которая хорошенько скрывала их обоих. Не по-настоящему стойкая иллюзия, но до тех пор, пока туман не начнёт рассеиваться, она поможет им скрываться от Кейт, и поддерживать капсулу было довольно легко.

Очень странным казалось не видеть пса, хотя тот шел рядом с ним бок о бок, так хорошо его скрывала иллюзия. Первую милю они прошли совершенно спокойно, слышали только пение птиц издалека или шорох отброшенного на обочину камушка. Когда Мальчик замолчал и напрягся, Стайлз заметил это немедленно и подубавил плотность иллюзии. Пёс смотрел назад в сторону крепости.

— Это Ардженты? — Мальчик долго не отвечал на его тихий вопрос, оглядываясь назад и, наконец решился, поднял правую лапу и задержал её воздухе на несколько мгновений. И Стайлз тихо прошептал: — Нам нужно сойти с дороги?

Мальчик снова оглянулся, внимательно прислушиваясь, потом стал всматриваться в туман по сторонам, и видно было, что он также принюхивается. Через минутку Мальчик продолжил путь, но останавливался каждые несколько шагов, внимательно нюхая воздух. Затем, кажется, найдя нужную точку, он вдруг сошел с дороги на неровную каменную обочину.

Там Мальчик снова начал настойчиво оглядываться на пройдённый путь, потом опять на дорогу, и Стайлз наконец-то сообразил и осмотрелся. За ними с дороги тянулись целых две цепочки следов.

— Вот черт, — тихо выругался Стайлз. На камнях, по которым они только что прошли, чётко виднелись отпечатки его ботинок.

— Так, — и он принялся магией убирать их с дороги, потом остановился и, оценив уходящую вдаль дорогу, аккуратно создал иллюзию следов. И тут ему в голову пришла совершенно иная идея. Он вынул контейнер с пеплом, который собрал в доме Хейлов, и осторожно его открыл. Призвал немного пепла и создал не очень точную копию человека и собаки, даже не стараюсь соблюсти похожесть, но пепел придал иллюзии плотность, и фигуры отправились в путь дальше по дороге, оставляя за собой цепочки следов и двигаясь с невероятной скоростью. Стайлз понятия не имел, сколько же они продержатся и останутся ли они вообще на дороге, но любой след в ложном направлении здорово помог бы им отвлечь Арджентов.

Затем Стайлз тщательно замаскировал то место, где они с Мальчиком сошли на обочину, и повернулся к псу, который наблюдал за ним очень внимательно.

— Хорошо, приятель, пойдём.

Мгновение поколебавшись, пёс развернулся и пошёл вперёд, удаляясь от дороги к реке, которую Стайлз ещё не мог видеть. Вскоре и дорога пропала в сером тумане, но не успели они далеко уйти, когда услышали топот копыт позади. Они не сбавили шага даже когда услышали, как лошади приближаются и разговаривают люди. Особенно хорошо выделялся насмешливый голос Кейт.

Они шли ещё долго после того как звуки всадников погасли в тумане. Солнце поднималось, воздух нагревался и туман, к тому времени как они дошли до реки, сильно поредел. Мальчик нашел отличное место. Здесь был широкий и неглубокий участок реки, а с валунами на дне в качестве опоры было легче её перейти. Когда они оказались на том берегу, Стайлз поспешил выпарить воду из одежды и обуви, и даже из шерсти Мальчика, прежде чем они отправились дальше. Мальчик иногда останавливался, чтобы послушать, и Стайлз всегда останавливался вместе с ним.

Другой берег реки весь порос мягкой травой, Мальчик всё-таки вывел их на узкую оленью тропу. Солнце теперь набирало силы с каждой минутой, видимость становилась всё лучше и лучше, пока не показалось голубое небо. Когда же оно полностью расчистилось, прямой солнечный свет стал разрушать иллюзии, и поддерживать их не было смысла.

— Хорошо, Мальчик, теперь всё зависит от нас.

Пёс махнул хвостом и зашагал вперёд, Стайлз порылся в рюкзаке, достал яблоко, вгрызся в него, съел на ходу и выбросил огрызок в траву.

Пока они шли, стало теплее, солнце вскарабкалось ещё выше на небо. Наконец впереди Стайлз заметил небольшую рощицу.

— Эй, друг, — позвал он. — Как ты думаешь, устроим привал?

Мальчик помедлил и поднял вверх правую лапу, задержав её в воздухе. Постепенно они туда добрались, Стайлз свалился без сил под дерево, Мальчик лёг рядом с ним. Через несколько минут Стайлз достал ещё один кусок сыра и разломил его на кусочки.

— Скоро у меня закончится сыр, — сказал он псу, и тот негромко фыркнул, что было истолковано как сожаление. Когда они доели сыр, пёс встал и пошёл на юг, по направлению к солнечному свету, периодически оглядываясь, но вскоре пропал из виду. Стайлз чувствовал, что его клонит в сон, и какое-то время боролся с собой, но в конце концов всё равно уснул.

***

Когда он проснулся, на него смотрели стеклянные мертвые глаза свиньи. Она лежала всего в одном футе от него с вывалившимся языком.

— О Боже мой! — заорал он и подскочил на ноги, и только тогда заметил Мальчика, сидящего в нескольких шагах поодаль. Пришлось успокоиться, потом Стайлз повернулся к свинье, которая всё равно лежала слишком близко.

— Это не смешно, — сказал он собаке, — я же знаю, что ты это специально сделал.

Мальчик только смотрел на него, а потом на миг приподнял правую лапу, но тут же поставил назад.

— Ну ты и скотина, — пробормотал Стайлз, глядя на свинью.

Вообще-то это была небольшая свинья, наверное, с годик возрастом. Скорее всего предки этой свиньи сбежали с фермы после События, и уж яснее ясного, как она здесь оказалась. У неё было разорвано горло.

— Ты понимаешь, что я ни разу не потрошил свинью? — спросил он Мальчика, а тот только фыркнул и положил морду на землю, но продолжал искоса наблюдать.

Стайлз, бормоча себе под нос ругательства, вынул нож и принялся изучать свинью. Наконец он приступил к делу, не забывая жаловаться. Вынул один из полиэтиленовых пакетов, в которые упаковал свои вещи ещё в бункере, а из него отрезок старого брезента — год назад, когда они его нашли, Стайлзу удалось отрезать себе кусок. Он работал медленно, но уверенно, и когда закончил, оглядел результат.

— Ну и гадость, — сказал он, — мне так нравилось это дерево, красивый был вид. А теперь свиные кости и кишки всё испортили…

Вздыхая, он начал расстёгивать рюкзак. Рюкзак был сложной штукой, этакий гибрид, созданный Эндрю, парнем, который жил в бункере Финстока. Стайлз когда-то увидел удобную вещь у Эндрю и упросил сшить и ему такой же. Рюкзак как нельзя лучше подходил для долгих переходов, потому что у него было множество кармашков и отделений, они легко сворачивались или закрывались тогда, когда нужно. Как только Стайлз залез во второе отделение, стал складывать в него куски мяса, замораживая их на ходу, но оставил несколько свежих кусков для себя и для Мальчика.

Когда закончил, приподнял рюкзак.

— Господи, моя спина меня убьет, — простонал он. Пёс даже не пошевелился. — Весит наверно с тонну.

Мальчик снова тихонько махнул хвостом, и Стайлз растаял.

— Ну ладно, — примирительно сказал он. — И спасибо тебе, хоть и странный это был порыв, оставить пятидесятифунтовую свинью прямо рядом со мной, пока я спал. Ты хочешь, чтобы я приготовил твою часть, или будешь есть сырое, как дикари?

Ещё один раз мах хвостом, пёс не двинулся, поэтому Стайлз принял ответ за «приготовить». Он вынул свою маленькую сковородку и коробочку драгоценной соли из рюкзака, бросил на сковородку пару кусков свинины и немножко посолил, а потом медленно опустил пламя сверху на мясо. Свинина начала шипеть. Мальчик как всегда наблюдал за процессом с неиссякаемым любопытством, а Стайлз тщательно готовил мясо, призывая все силы, чтобы хорошенько прожарить середину. Потом он перевернул куски, а когда они наконец приготовились, остудил их немного и подозвал пса. Скормил ему первые два куска, а потом ещё два. И кажется, только тогда Мальчик наелся, подчистив большую часть их обеда.

— Ты ешь больше, чем я ожидал, — заметил он, и мальчик опять махнул хвостом. Стайлз приготовил пару кусков себе, соли и остроты, понятное дело, не хватало, и он пожаловался псу: — Тут нужен перец. Боже мой, как же я скучаю по перцу, по кленовому сиропу. А ты пробовал кленовый сироп перед Событием? А ты вообще помнишь свою жизнь до События или воспоминания начались только когда ты стал таким умным?

Мальчик снова один раз махнул хвостом и даже не попытался ответить на вопросы. Стайлз был очарован. Через несколько минут он вздохнул, очистил пламенем сковороду, остудил и вернул в рюкзак.

— Пожалуй, нам пора двигать дальше, как ты думаешь, успеем мы дойти до бункера этой Морелл или лучше нам заночевать в безопасном месте, где будет труднее найти нас?

Мальчик встал, подошел ближе, а потом наклонился и вдруг лизнул его широким языком в щеку.

— Фу, ты же этой пастью поймал свинью, — рассмеялся Стайлз и зарылся пальцами в собачью шерсть. — Ты, приятель, самый лучший друг, — сказал он.

Мальчик знакомо фыркнул и отошел, всё ещё глядя, как Стайлз устраивает внезапно потяжелевший рюкзак на плечах.

— Хорошо, и вот мы снова в пути.

***

Сегодня оказалось холоднее, чем вчера, и хоть погода всё равно стояла тёплая, дул прохладный ветер с реки, возможно, это были признаки их приближения к океану, или же серьезно менялась погода.

К середине дня долина расширилась, и они отвернули от реки. Её всё равно было видно по полоске деревьев, обрамляющей берега, а вдалеке виднелись стены сужающегося каньона. Стайлз подумал, ищет ли их ещё Кейт Арджент и не подобралась ли она близко. Пару раз Мальчик вёл себя так, будто что-то слышал, и он тоже замирал, чтобы шорох его одежды не перекрывал звук. Но оба раза они снова продолжали путь, поэтому он расценил их как ложную тревогу.

Ближе к вечеру облака заклубились тяжелыми грядами. Начался резкий перепад температуры. Они как раз подходили к тому месту, где долина сужалась, и Стайлз разрывался между идеей найти безопасную ночёвку в одном из старых домов или же продолжать путь. Он спросил об этом Мальчика, но у того не было твёрдого мнения. Поэтому они шли дальше. Чем скорее приближалась ночь, тем больше Стайлз искал укрытие, а небо над ними всё темнело.

Как только облака плотно укрыли солнце, Стайлз сотворил над головами полукупол, сохраняющий тепло и испаряющий любые капли дождя, этот фокус помогал им оставаться хотя бы сухими. А научился он ему несколько зим назад, когда устал мокнуть под штормовыми ливнями. Тепло исходило вверх незаметно для них, хотя Стайлзу показалось, что Мальчик каким-то образом его видел — тот постоянно поглядывал вверх, а потом переводил взгляд на Стайлза.

Холмы сомкнулись, где-то поблизости журчала река. Старая дорога, по которой они шли, вся разваливалась и частично её размыло потоками. Мысленно Стайлз уже ругался на себя за то, что они не остановились заночевать в руинах домов, когда у них ещё была такая возможность. Небо сильно потемнело, облака потяжелели, надвигалась ночь.

Вскоре упали первые капли дождя, а потом он полил очень сильно, но тепловой зонтик выполнял свою работу, они почти не мокли. Когда почти совсем стемнело, да них донёсся первый странный звук, как будто вода стучала обо что-то твёрдое. В полутьме и за пеленой дождя было трудно понять, что там вообще, и он тихо спросил у Мальчика:

— Я думаю, там кто-то есть?

Пёс посмотрел ему в глаза и махнул хвостом, Стайлз расширил тепловой зонт, сделал его потолще и приготовился использовать как оружие, если понадобится. Жар защищал от большинства фей, но не от всех.

Река гремела всё ближе и громче. Так что по крайней мере у них была хотя бы с одной стороны защита, если только они не попадутся в лапы щупоногам.

Дорога вела на холм подальше от реки, но Стайлз всё равно слышал тот звук, как будто кто-то спешил по камням. Когда они перевалили через вершину, тварь выскочила из темноты.

Стайлз тут же занизил края теплового купола и пустил по нему огонь, но тварь нисколько не обратила на него внимание, её чешуя служила надежным щитом. Телом она напоминала сцинка с кошмарной головой. Стайлз пытался нащупать в темноте потерянный нож, а Мальчик зарычал и набросился на тварь.

Медленно она подобралась ближе, Стайлзу удалось рассмотреть её морду — в ней светились остатки человеческой внешности, это была скорее наполовину рептилия, наполовину человек… Ему даже показалось, что её дикая морда была чем-то знакома.

Мальчик бросился прямо под передние ноги, монстр взревел, а его хвост рванулся вперёд, к счастью, пса не зацепил. На хвост упал луч света, и Стайлз наконец увидел, что на кончике, как у скорпиона, жало.

— Фу, пакость, — Стайлз наконец-то достал свой нож, но не знал, что делать. Мальчик снова набросился на тварь, оставляя рваные раны на её теле, от которых та выла в ярости и поворачивалась ко псу. В один из таких рывков Стайлз изловчился и, подскочив, ударил её ножом в другой бок. Жало метнулось к нему, но он уже был готов к такому повороту, поэтому и схватил её за хвост. Нужно было всего лишь сосредоточиться и заморозить эту тварь.

Если ему показалось, что раньше монстр кричал, то сейчас крик было даже не сравнить. Но Стайлз не отпускал хватки и лёд всё распространялся по её телу. Тепловой зонтик и огонь погасли, он перенёс всю свою силу и внимание на замораживание этой штуки. Мальчик отошел, но удерживал внимание монстра на себе. Лёд двигался уже по передним ногам этой твари, и она взревела, заметалась, стараясь найти врага, чтобы атаковать. Всего через несколько мгновений она полностью замерла, замороженная буквально на месте.

Мальчик отошел подальше, дождь струился по его шерсти, он всё ещё тихо рычал на оледеневшую тварь. Стайлз внезапно выдохся после того, как использовал столько сил разом, и глотал воздух.

Теперь, когда тварь была заморожена, к ней можно было подойти и рассмотреть, хоть силы едва хватало на слабенький шарик света. Такого монстра он ещё никогда не видел и даже не слышал о нём. Лицо было действительно слишком похоже на человеческое, а тело как будто наполовину ящерицы, наполовину насекомого. То, как эти части стыковались, казалось чрезвычайно ненатуральным — отличительная черта многих фей. Стайлз вгляделся в изменённое лицо, ему снова почудилось, что где-то он уже его видел.

— Ну и дрянь, — сказал Стайлз, пёс фыркнул, соглашаясь. Дождь так и струился по нему. Стайлз вернул ножик на место и закрепил его в ножнах. — Надеюсь, вокруг таких больше нет.

Он снова поправил рюкзак на спине и обернулся ещё раз посмотрел на лицо монстра. И это движение спасло ему жизнь. Первая стрела впилась ему в рюкзак, пролетев в нескольких дюймах от руки и спины, а через миг после первой, вторая стрела ударила Мальчику прямо в грудь.

Пёс взревел в ярости, глаза его будто бы даже блеснули огнём, и Стайлз повернулся в том направлении, откуда прилетели стрелы, у него едва оставались силы, чтобы призвать шарик света. Секунду спустя тяжелый вес толкнул его в бок — а когда он понял, что это пёс, они уже вместе падали со скалы прямо в грохочущий поток.


	8. Глава 8

Стайлз ударился о воду с криком и немедленно глотнул полным ртом. Он попытался выплыть на поверхность, но трудно было понять в темноте, куда грести. В воде нельзя было призвать огонь или свет, а холод вряд ли мог помочь.

Вокруг бушевал поток, его больно протащило по камням, казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем удалось вынырнуть.

Стайлз выплюнул воду, потом набрал полные лёгкие свежего воздуха и стал оглядываться в поисках Мальчика в темноте.

Высунув голову, в ночи и под дождём он видел разве что очертания камней, но не собаки. Только скалы и тёмная злая вода. Он попытался плыть к берегу, но руки соскальзывали с краев камней, и река уносила его за собой.

После третьей или четвёртой попытки выбраться из воды, Стайлз решил хотя бы оставаться на плаву. Течение всегда утаскивало его вниз на дно, и приходилось бороться, чтобы вынырнуть.

Каждый раз на поверхности он оглядывался в поисках Мальчика, но собаку нигде не было видно, а он не хотел создавать из себя мишень и помогать Кейт в её поисках. Он даже сосредоточиться не мог, чтобы призвать шарик света, и очень боялся, что с берега его заметят.

— Мальчик? — тихонько позвал Стайлз, паникуя, потому что не видел пса с тех пор, как упал воду. — Ты там?

Он понял, уже падая со скалы, что пёс пытался укрыть его от Кейт, пытался отпихнуть его от неминуемой гибели, выбрав хотя бы не стопроцентную опасность. Но всё же шок от падения в холодную воду смягчить не удалось.

Течение мотнуло его об ещё один камень и понесло ниже по реке, Стайлз едва успевал держать голову над поверхностью. Он заметил, что дождь заканчивается, или может быть, не обращал на него столько внимания, потому что вокруг было полно воды.

Бурный поток казался бесконечным. Похоже, он тянулся часами. Но на самом деле, наверное, всего через тридцать или сорок минут река стала спокойнее, и Стайлз разглядел, что берега больше не высокие и скалистыми, а наоборот, превратились в широкие и плоские. По краю росли деревья, и Стайлз попробовал плыть к берегу, ему нужно было срочно выбраться из воды. Он очень устал от холода, испуга и тьмы.

Он вкладывал все силы в борьбу с течением, и вдруг по позвоночнику пробежала та самая опасная дрожь, видимо, слух уловил какой-то звук или почувствовал, как что-то скользит в воде вокруг него, и только потом ощутил, как длинные сильные веревки сомкнулись вокруг него, он схватился за одну ладонью — та была склизкой, и только тогда осознал, что его схватил щупоног.

— Чёрт, — завопил он и завозился, чтобы вырваться из хватки, пытался призвать огонь или свет, но оба только вспышкой мелькнули меж его пальцами, вода всё гасила. Больше и больше щупалец стискивало его, и затем ему кое-как удалось снова обхватить ладонями одно из них, и в панике он призвал лёд.

Щупальце стало твердеть под его ладонями, а другие, дальние, наоборот, начали расслабляться. Стайлз сконцентрировался ещё больше на холоде, пока не почувствовал, что тварь, поймавшая его, превращается в ледяной камень. Другие щупальца пытались шевелиться вокруг него, старались отпихнуть то, что причиняет им боль. Он вложил еще больше силы воли в лёд, пока все щупальца вокруг него не расслабились, а потом они затвердели и напрочь замёрзли.

Когда щупоног полностью стал ледяной глыбой, Стайлз оттолкнулся от него и поплыл к берегу, нащупал дно, весь промокший и дрожащий то ли от адреналина, то ли от холода.

Как только он вылез из воды в безопасность, тут же мешком свалился на землю. Дождь, оказывается, действительно почти закончился и от него осталась лёгкая морось. Стайлз попытался снять рюкзак. Удалось это только через несколько попыток.

Он сосредоточился на тепле и на желании испарить литры холодной речной воды, пропитывающей его одежду, но в голове крутилась только какая-то пустая воронка. А затем сознание покинуло его как отлив.

Когда он уже уплывал в бессознательность, ему на миг показалось, что кто-то грубо подхватил его на руки, и он тут же отключился.

***

Стайлз медленно приходил в себя. Рядом трещал костер, согревая его, а воздух наполнял аромат настоящих поленьев. Он открыл глаза и удивлённо заморгал. Всё содержимое его рюкзака и одежды было развешано вокруг огня. И только через минуту него дошло, что кто-то повесил их сушиться. Стайлз приподнялся, чтобы лучше оглядеться, и ахнул, когда боль прострелила его тело.

Понял, что под чужим одеялом он полностью голый, и даже покраснел. Попытался снова сесть и на этот раз был готов к боли.

— Ох, — прошипел он, наконец садясь и оглядываясь, но никого не увидел.

От одеяла исходил застаревший и пыльный запах, и Стайлз немного откинул его, когда осматривался. У костра лежала небольшая кучка дров, не разрубленных, а скорее сломанных, за ними лес. Неподалёку слышалось журчание реки, и он подумал, что скорее всего находится недалеко от того места, где вышел на берег, и каньон всё ещё рядом.

Он помедлил и призвал тепло, хорошо помня, что случилось, когда он использовал силы после того, как заморозил щупонога. Он знал, что поблизости есть кто-то, кто раздел его и разжег костер, чтобы согреть. Через миг попытка удалась, Стайлз призвал тепло, затем усилил его и согрел воздух вокруг себя, а с помощью жара от костра создал барьер, чтобы не похолодало.

Он расслабился, когда понял, что сильная усталость уже ушла из его тела, и подбавил тепла в одежду, от который немедленно пошёл шипящий пар. Сначала он обработал штаны, а затем майку и трусы. Потом кое-как встал на ноги, чувствуя, что каждая кость и мышца в его теле ушиблены и болят. Медленно подошел к одежде и надел её, с сожалением простонав, когда увидел все дырки, что оставили речные камни и драка с щупоногом.

Носки обнаружились рядом с обувью, он быстро испарил из них воду и надел.

Одевшись он приступил к высушиванию своего рюкзака. Тот был пустой, но ещё промокший, и много ушло времени на то, чтобы расстегнуть все пряжки и замочки и тщательно его просушить. Потом пришлось всё застёгивать и сушить остальные вещи. От карты мало что осталось, вода её полностью испортила, Стайлзу было очень жаль. Затем он положил её поближе к огню, чтобы ее можно было высушить и оставить на растопку. Он надеялся, что вспомнит все подробности, которые Арджент рассказывал о дороге.

Когда он складывал замороженные куски свинины назад в рюкзак, больше почувствовал, чем услышал, как кто-то подходит. Он замер и огляделся. Позади в деревьях стоял мужчина. С первого взгляда Стайлз решил, что незнакомец, пожалуй, самый красивый человек, которого он когда-либо видел. Как будто тот вышел из рекламы нижнего белья ещё до События, хотя Стайлз точно знал, что он сам выглядит как не до конца утопшая крыса.

— Я догадываюсь, что это ты разжег костер? — спросил он у мужчины, желая нарушить молчание.

Тот ничего не ответил, но коротко кивнул, подумав.

— Спасибо, чувак.

— Не называй меня чувак, — глухо сказал мужчина. — Я Дерек.

— У вас с псом одинаковые вкусы, — заметил Стайлз, на него внезапно накатил сон. — Вам надо объединиться, — затем имя мужчины что-то вызвало в его памяти. — Подожди, Дерек? — переспросил он, удивленный до глубины души. — Тот самый Дерек Хейл?

Мужчину напрягся, но кивнул.

— Чува-ак, — выдохнул Стайлз.

— Я же просил не называть меня чуваком, — сказал Дерек, раздраженно вскидывая брови, и от этого он вдруг сразу перестал казаться опасным.

— Извини, — не очень убедительно сказал Стайлз. — Ну кажется, твой пёс где-то здесь… мне так кажется, — он всё ещё с трудом пытался собрать воедино воспоминания прошлой ночи.

Дерек снова внимательно посмотрел на него и осторожно подошел ближе, как будто боялся, что Стайлз рванёт в лес, если он будет двигаться слишком резко… Или может быть, Дерек собирался рвануть в лес, если Стайлз резко пошевелится. Трудно было сказать точно.

— Мой пёс? — спросил мужчина.

— Ну, я думаю, предполагаю, что он был псом твоей сестры. А я вроде как его украл.

Дерек замер, а Стайлз продолжал:

— Ох, боже, прости, я сочувствую твоей потере. Я знаю… Я знаю, как это тяжело. Кого-то терять. Но я даже не узнал, что ты существуешь, пока Мальчик и я не отошли на пару дней от твоего дома.

Дерек внимательно на него смотрел тем взглядом, который Стайлз никак не мог распознать, а затем хмыкнул и этим очень напомнил Мальчика. Потом незнакомец подошел ближе.

— Я вижу, твоя Искра снова работает в полную силу, — сказал мужчина, подходя ближе погреться к огню, и Стайлз почувствовал, как изменились потоки воздуха, когда тот прошёл через тепловой барьер.

— Да я… — Стайлз помедлил. — Погоди, откуда ты знаешь, что я Искра?

Дерек посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, который выражал всё, что он считает об умственных способностях Стайлза.

— Это если не брать того замороженного тентаклевого монстра, которого ты оставил в реке, прежде чем потерять сознание? Или забудем об искрах и всполохах, от которых мне пришлось уклоняться, когда я подтягивал тебя ближе к огню?

— Ой, — на самом деле Стайлз не очень смущался. — Извини.

— Ты идиот, — хлестнул Дерек. — Ты так себя угробишь, если продолжишь полностью выкладываться.

— Но я…

— Нет, — отрезал Дерек. — Заткнись и слушай, — он грозно смотрел на Стайлза, как будто задумывал убийство. — Мир вокруг опасен. Только потому что у тебя есть какая-то сила, не значит, что он тебя не угробит, если ты потеряешь осторожность.

Стайлз закрыл рот, вспоминая свой ужас, когда ночью стрела ударила его в рюкзак, и тот миг паники, прежде чем Мальчик столкнул его в реку. Он крепко сжал зубы и вернулся к запихиванию вещей в рюкзак.

— Думаю, вся твоя соль растворилась в реке, — сказал Дерек, и Стайлз дёрнулся от неожиданности, потому что тот стоял очень близко.

— Да, наверное. Упаковка была больше от дождя, а не рассчитана на заплыв в двадцать миль по реке.

— Больше, — сказал Дерек.

— Больше чего?

— Больше двадцати миль. Я видел, как ты упал в реку. Тебя пронесло почти сорок миль по бурному потоку.

— Ого, ладно, вот это я сократил путь, — удивился Стайлз.

— Опасное сокращение.

— Ну, я думаю, Мальчик больше волновался из-за той сумасшедшей тётки, которая в нас стреляла стрелами.

Дерек кивнул.

— Кейт.

— Могу я задать личный вопрос? — спросил Стайлз.

Дерек фыркнул, но кивнул.

— Это она убила твою сестру?

Дерек помолчал, затем снова кивнул и добавил:

— Она вернулась закончить недоделанное дело. Сначала она убила мою семью. Затем Питера, и наконец Лору. Я остался один.

— Почему? Почему она так вас всех ненавидит?

— Она из Арджентов, — просто ответил Дерек.

— Ну, Джерард действительно оказался слегка того, но он же не убивает всех подряд, не так ли?

— Он убьет любого, кто покажется ему врагом. А враг для него тот, кто с ним не соглашается или противостоит ему.

— Ну ладно. А Кейт?

— Кейт убивает потому, что ей нравится убивать.

— Ого, — неловко протянул Стайлз.

— Она от тебя не отстанет, — добавил Дерек.

— Мой папа…

— Она до него не доберётся, если только ты не вернёшься домой. Она настойчива и опасна.

— Ну, может быть, я тоже опасный, — предложил Стайлз.

Дерек только фыркнул.

— Помнишь того щупонога в реке? — напомнил Стайлз, а Дерек обернулся и пристально на него посмотрел.

— С человеком так сможешь? — спросил он.

Стайлз крепко задумался.

— Думаю да.

— А я так не думаю, — твёрдо сказал Дерек. — Большинство людей переоценивает свою способность убивать.

— Ты это из опыта говоришь? — спросил Стайлз.

— Да. Чем больше убиваешь, тем легче это дается.

Стайлз открыл рот, но не произнёс ни звука. То, как Дерек это сказал… Он сразу ему поверил. Он говорил с такой уверенностью, какую нельзя подделать.

— Ой, — он вскочил и стал оглядываться. — Черт, — сказал он и стал обходить места вокруг костра.

— Что такое? — спросил Дерек.

— Я её потерял. Рубашку Мальчика, — он оглядывался во все стороны и даже пошёл к реке. — Вот чёрт. Он же мне её доверил, а я её потерял.

— Рубашку, — без выражения повторил Дерек, следуя за ним по пятам. — Ты с ума сходишь из-за какой-то рубашки.

— Это не моя рубашка и не мне её терять! — прокричал Стайлз. — Тебе этого не понять, я его подвел, а он мне так верил.

Стайлз ускорился, он осматривал каждый дюйм вдоль тропинки к реке. Когда же он дошел до берега, там валялась наполовину замороженная туша щупонога, его щупальцы искривлялись воздухе как причудливая инсталляция в музее современного искусства. Стайлз оглядел щупальцы твари взглядом, выискивая ярко-красную тряпку.

— Черт, черт, — выругался он себе под нос, так нигде её не найдя. Он стал бродить вдоль линии прибоя, надеясь, что она зацепилась где-то за кусты.

Дерек ходил рядом с ним. Он ничего не говорил, но следил за ним озадаченным взглядом, похоже, он действительно считал, что Стайлз сошел с ума.

Наконец, после того как Стайлз чуть не заблудился, он остановился и уставился на реку. Бесконечным потоком она несла воды к океану, и он уже точно понял, что же случилось. Рубашка вывалилась из рюкзака в реке, скорее всего, когда он боролся с щупоногом, и поплыла вниз по течению. Наверное, она сейчас где-то в океане.

Он развернулся и зашагал обратно к берегу реки, обогнув Дерека. И всё ещё искал глазами по пути назад, просто на всякий случай. Когда дошел до замороженного щупонога, то повернул обратно к лагерю. А когда подошел к костру, то увидел на земле палку, и что-то в том её положении вызвало воспоминания о прошлой ночи. Мальчик. Перед тем как он столкнул Стайлза в реку, ему стрела попала в грудь. В этом он сейчас был уверен.

— Мне нужно идти, — сказал он, схватив свой рюкзак. Плечи сразу же заболели от веса. И он повернулся к Дереку. — Если ты думаешь, что от меня нет толку, зачем ты меня тогда вообще вытащил?

Дерек замер.

— Потому что Кейт хотела тебя убить, — не очень твёрдо ответил он.

Стайлз ничего не отвечал, переваривая это утверждение. Пытался понять, что оно вообще может значить.

— Что ж, спасибо, — наконец сказал он, — что спас меня. За костер. Ты не был обязан мне помогать, и всё же ты помог, — он подумал. — Могу ли я как-нибудь тебе отплатить? Хочешь немного свинины? У меня большой запас, — у него даже сердце замерло при мысли от того, что придётся отдавать мясо, которое раздобыл для него Мальчик. — Или я могу создать для тебя холодильную комнату или что-то в том духе.

— А что я говорил насчёт того, чтобы поберечь свою Искру? — спросил Дерек, закатив глаза. — Нет, мне ничего не нужно, — он помолчал. — Значит, ты уходишь?

— Да. Я вернусь и попытаюсь отыскать Мальчика. Кейт попала в него стрелой. Он где-то там лежит раненый.

Дерек ничего не говорил, а когда собрался с мыслями, предложил:

— Я могу пойти с тобой, — и добавил: — Помочь с поисками.

— Я же тебя раздражаю, — заметил Стайлз, и он промолчал. — Почему?

Дерек снова долго подбирал слова.

— Потому что ты так заботишься о глупой собаке, — ответил он. — И мне всё равно нечего делать. А если Кейт доберётся до тебя первой и убьет тебя, пока ты его ищешь, значит вчера я зря потратил свое время.

— Что ж, справедливо.


End file.
